


典型分手

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 强强探员, 没人能拒绝我钮钴禄洛基第二次！, 追妻火葬场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 洛基和索尔同为CIA探员，某天洛基决定结束这种生活并邀请索尔和他一起逃走，索尔拒绝之后便彻底失去了洛基的消息，而在七个月后的一个宴会上，索尔发现洛基作为保镖保护着一个杀千刀的军火贩子。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

他们两个人靠在车上，红蓝交织的警示灯快速闪过眼前，Thor从口袋里拿出皱巴巴的烟盒，万幸内容物还算完好，他用不着多说什么Loki就拿出打火机递了过去，Thor把烟盒递给对方。

“不了。”Loki长久的望着探员进进出出的大厦门口。

“你真的在戒烟啊。”Thor笑起来，这有点牵动他颧骨和嘴角的伤口，他顺着Loki的视线望去，他们追踪了半个月的毒枭蛇佬正被特工们押进那辆黑色箱型车。

他真的在戒烟，最开始抽烟的其实是Loki，在初中都没结束的时候，所以这很大程度影响了他的肺活量等一系列相关测试运动，也令他差不多一整年都无缘各项指标榜首，同样的，也让他整整一年都看到Thor那个傻透了的姓氏放在榜首。

Loki想，他不仅烟龄长，工龄也不短了，进CIA将近十年，还有两个月就是三十岁生日，他开始有点疲惫于工作带来的新鲜和刺激，诚然这种生活状态是他所能接受并享受的，他和Thor在五年前被调到同一部门作为搭档，比起与大多数圈外人谈恋爱来说，他少了更多麻烦，不必因为工作爽约解释而心烦，不必因为与死神擦肩而过受到关心指责，不必为了聚少离多吵架，不必总把枪放进不显眼的地方，不必一一解释。但即使如此，这样的生活他也不想继续了，接收任务执行任务，自由度永远在一个范围里，私生活几乎是透明公开，也曾有因为接触到机密而差点被当成叛徒抓起来，他们每个人的一切都装在电脑里，就像被捏着七寸的蛇，永远没有自由。

“我们离开这吧。”Loki叹息，在执行这次任务之前，他已经准备好了一切，他拿上了没有被CIA登记过的两个新身份，并用它们为自己和Thor买了机票，他们可以立刻成为艾坦尼斯先生，一对从拉斯维加斯来的摄影师和艺术鉴赏家。

“你在开玩笑？”Thor并不吃惊，因为Loki曾在上周末提过这件事情，他原本以为这只是对方的一种设想，最起码不会这么快就付诸行动，他看向Loki，Loki并没有笑也没有看向他，而是真的认真在观察周围部署的警员位置，以及他们身后这辆车能不能用来逃跑。他板起脸说：“你没在开玩笑。”

“今天午夜之前，我会在机场等你。”Loki拿出机票和护照塞进Thor环在胸前的手臂里。

“我说过我们不能就这样离开，CIA会追我们一辈子。”

“你很怕是不是？”Loki嘲弄的看着Thor。

“那不是你想要的生活，逃亡不是自由。”Thor扔掉烧了半截的香烟，他抓着护照，向旁边看了一眼压低声音：“我们可以申请。”

Loki毫不顾忌的笑起来，Thor的愚蠢和天真令他怀疑对方是否是那个有能力有头脑陪他出生入死多年的伙伴和爱人，他离开Thor转身说：“我们唯一的退休方式是死亡，爱丽儿。”Loki向前走去，有探员跑来递来电话，在对面等待的是他们的上级巴瑞。

“是，先生。”Loki依然头也不回的向前走。

“一点钟会有直升机接你去法兰克福，新的指令之后下达。”巴瑞正在整理书桌，卷宗多的简直不像话，巴瑞夫人送来的三明治在咬了一口之后就被忘却，如今冷冰冰的呆在那尊小狮石像旁边。

“是，先生。”Loki挂断电话把手机扔进了灌木丛，他摸着口袋里的护照坐进停在事故外围的黑色轿车，在接到底层探员集体投诉之后上面确实对工作环境做出了不小的改善，起码这辆车里有运作正常的空调和座椅。Loki向后视镜看了一眼，Thor并没有跟上来，大概还在交接详细的任务情况，他实在不必这么做，像他和Thor这样的特工只需完成最危险的工作，这就意味着那些不危险的工作就不必再费心费力去做了。Loki转动车钥匙打火，他轻易就弄坏了车上的卫星设备好让自己不被追踪，然后一路开向他在一年前偷偷买下的位于城郊的平房，那里几乎没有生活设备，专门存放现金和枪支。虽然他这几年从没做过出格的事情，但偶尔会利用职务之便解决一些悬赏人头的案件，他道德感不强，因此没觉得顺手解决一两个目标有什么值得不安的，他在一个月前就将钱存进了新身份名下的银行账户里，Loki走进厨房，拉开第二个橱柜，从意面下面拿出两卷现金装在包里，包里还有一些限量手表墨镜和围巾一类的配饰，他可不会把好东西留下来。Loki唤醒手机，他换上了幽灵卡，时间显示22：06，他走到卧室衣柜前，扒开用来遮挡的衬衫拉开了后面的挡板，清透的蓝光亮起，里面有六把Loki常用的手枪，Loki犹豫了一下拿起伯莱塔M92F装在身上，他当然不可能把这东西带上飞机，但在上飞机以前、希望他用不到吧。

Loki从车库开走了那辆蓝色福特，路上他再次查看手机，Thor没有打来，他烦躁的把手机扔到副驾驶，在甩尾时手机落到了下面，Loki不打算去捡，无论十二点后结果如何他都不再需要这个手机。

Loki在限速以内平稳行驶在去机场的路上，抵达机场时航站楼外的时钟刚好指到十一点半，候机室里人不多，中转的乘客疲惫的酌饮咖啡，Loki试图在这几个人中找到Thor的影子，Thor不难找，他通常是相当突出的那个，所以如果他没有看到就没必要去找第二遍，但Loki还是重新审视了所有人，他咬着牙坐到面向大门的椅子上，大厅广播再一次催促登机，还有十分钟飞机就要停止检票，Loki在五分钟后去了洗手间把伯莱塔扔进了废纸篓，然后他走出去加入了登机队伍，他克制自己想要去看那扇无人进出的大门，大厅广播再一次响起，检票员向他索要登机牌。

Thor在十二点十分出现在机场大厅，他跑到了目之所及的区域寻找Loki，希望他只是眼神不好才没看到他的男朋友站在咖啡机旁边或者是便利店门口，他看到了很多黑色的行李箱但所有人都只是拖着它们离开，清洁工正在打扫地板，Thor坐在候机室外的长椅上，他不停拨打Loki的电话但三个号码没有一个接通，他想道歉也想把周围的一切都砸碎，他明白Loki为什么想离开，他们睡了五年而相识时间更长，他知道Loki不喜欢被困在规矩的方圆里，Loki更像是创造规矩的那个人，他没刻意打探过Loki的过去，但清楚Loki偶尔从梦中惊醒并不是因为执行任务时爆了谁的脑袋，也许就和CIA招安大多数有案底有头脑的不良少年一样，Loki曾经也是其中一员，而他们通常会在某一天受够了从一个圈跳进另一个更大的圈这样的生活。

但逃跑不是最好的方案，他想告诉Loki，逃跑只是一个更大的圈而已，因为他不会适应隐姓埋名的透明人的生活，你可是Loki。

机场警察在二十分钟后悄然抵达，并由一位清洁工带领进入洗手间，Thor走过去被拦下，他出示自己的证件之后便畅通无阻，走进去发现警官们正从一个巨大的黑色塑料袋中拿出一把手枪，Thor扯下一张吸水纸垫在手心接过枪，他不能更熟悉了，这是Loki的伯莱塔，2017年曼切斯特的任务中，Loki用它打中了自己的膝盖好有机会杀了拿他当人质的汀。Thor任由机场警察把这件事报告给上级，他不能透漏Loki的行踪，能瞒多久就瞒多久，他开车赶去了Loki那栋位于城郊的平房，这是他第一次来，他们给对方都留了充足的私人空间，但也确保对方知道一切，Thor走进空荡荡的房间，这里没有Loki身上常喷的冷香，Thor向里走去，从没合上的橱柜和衣柜确信这个房子已经被Loki遗弃，Loki甚至连一点味道都没留下。

CIA在当天六点钟闯进了Loki和Thor合租的公寓，并礼貌传唤（实际是逮捕）Thor到了市中心的办公大厦。

“这还挺新鲜。”Thor坐在审讯椅上，桌上台灯发出惨白灯光。

“按照规定，我需要向你询问一些事实，配合测谎仪的使用。”安娜坐在Thor对面疲惫的摸了把额头，“所以，别让我难做，Thor。”

“我也在找他。”Thor坦荡的看了一下安娜背后的双面镜，他知道巴瑞一定站在那。

“所以，你是在说并不清楚Loki Laufeyson的去向吗。”安娜看了一眼旁边的测谎仪。

“是的。”Thor从袖子里拿出先前在混乱中藏起的螺丝，用它刺向自己的拇指。

测谎仪显示通过，于是安娜换了一种说法：“Loki Laufeyson没有向你透露过他的去向吗？”

“没有。”

再次通过。

“你对Loki Laufeyson的去向有任何猜测吗？”安娜继续问。

“没有。”Thor再次看了一眼双向玻璃，所有人都知道他和Loki有一腿，所有人也知道Loki是出了名的狡猾，这也是为什么每个人认为他应该知道Loki的去向也认为他应该不知道，因为CIA里的风云特工Thor Odinson，很可能也和Loki的所有目标一样，被轻而易举的耍了。

安娜确信Thor知道些什么，她和Loki从训练营就认识了，对方虽不拿她当推心置腹的朋友但也是能放心在酒吧里喝到烂醉的关系，她的内心有百分之九十九命令自己完成工作，还有百分之一希望自己失败，这是一个士兵的自辱，但安娜现在认为这只是友谊。

Thor盯着面前这个棕发姑娘，对方有一双灵巧的黑色大眼睛，这在一些卧底任务中很吃香。在和Loki搭档之前他曾与安娜合作过两个月，对方专业又敬业，也为之后他和Loki的事帮了不少忙。但现在，Thor看着对方一脸公事公办，自己在桌子下面几乎刺穿了自己的手指保证谎言的真实性，他轻轻叹息，希望Loki已经逃得足够远。

之后Thor没有搬离他们的公寓，找了家政服务收拾残局，清洁工因为他的体格和眼前状况猜测一切发生于家暴或者帮派战斗，因此胆战心惊的怕在角落里找到尸体。Thor抱着平板坐在沙发上，双腿搭在茶几上，他在网上留下了加密信息，但Loki始终没有回复过他。Thor从冰箱里拿了气泡水，问清洁工要不要也来一瓶，对方把头埋得更低拖着地板说不用。

诚然，他有高超的追踪技巧，但Loki拥有同样高明的躲藏和反追踪手段，这也让这几年他几乎没能给Loki任何‘惊喜’。

虽然巴瑞并没有对他下达停职处分，但有两个月的时间，Thor都能察觉在他公寓外蹲守的特工，有一位甚至在花店找了兼职。组织内部对他安排了不定期测谎，安娜有时候会执行这项任务，她会带上Thor喜欢的多奶多糖玛奇朵，再附赠一句早安 pietosa（可怜的，意大利语）。

除此之外没有什么别的值得苦恼的事，Loki的失踪成了偶尔会在茶水间被人提起的传奇行为，巴瑞也在几个月后放下了对这件事的关注，对于Thor新搭档的安排倒是一再延后，也许这也因为Thor单人执行任务效率不减。

一切平淡的就像白开水，但也有一点波澜来自某天Thor拿着卷宗去找安娜，却发现对方正和白领犯罪课组长卡维打的火热，而白天的时候安娜还把对方拿来的卷宗扔进了垃圾桶，卡维那完美的灰色波点领带已经解开，如今系住的是安娜披在肩膀上的黑色卷发。

Thor默默关上了门，房间里传来东西砸到地板的声音和踩住脚发出的惊呼，一分钟后卡维摆出专业微笑穿着纽扣错位的衬衫走出办公室，安娜靠在门上对他说操你的。

“拜托，下次起码在门口挂只袜子。”Thor把文件丢给对方，安娜比他矮一些，但穿上高跟鞋几乎平视，Thor确定安娜就是所有异性恋逃不脱的那种幻想里的完美对象，也是大多数人心碎的原因。

“‘酋长’这个案子还得跟下去，暗着来。”

“暗着来一辈子也不会知道供货的上家是谁。”Thor厌烦的去小冰箱里找啤酒，酋长的案子差不多是半个月前分给他的，只有一个明确要求就是不能暴露身份，但恕他直言，像酋长这种狡猾懦弱靠背叛发家致富的白垃圾，打一顿就能解决所有事。

在这点上安娜和他抱有相同态度，但无奈巴瑞不允许他们这样做。

“酋长下个月要去德国黑森州参加瓦尔德斯的生日宴会。”Thor说。

“瓦尔德斯？那个靠卖军火给其他国家发家的混蛋？”安娜皱眉，瓦尔德斯是个实打实吃任血馒头的畜生。“你需要个女伴？”

“不，我没搞到请柬，但那还缺个调酒师。”Thor把文件夹翻到最后一页，那是一张瓦尔德斯的照片，他指指左上角说：“我是想让你看看这个。”

安娜不明所以看了一眼，照片是在雨天拍摄的，瓦尔德斯的侧脸拍的很清楚，她顺着Thor指的角落看去，在那把黑伞下面的人只露出了半张脸，但那是...

“上帝...”安娜那起照片放在灯光下，没错，那和Loki太像了，她看向Thor，知道Thor也是这么想的，Loki已经消失了七个月，就连CIA都不再分配过多精力寻找他，但现在他就是这么清楚的出现在眼前。

“巴瑞派了后援给我，我需要你告诉他，你来做我的后援，我不希望别人知道这件事。”Thor难得请求。

“Thor。”

“安娜，拜托。”

“好吧。”安娜合上文件夹，她不能直接和巴瑞谈换人的事，这需要用点计谋但问题不大。

Thor离开的时候带上了所有文件，问安娜需不需要把卡维叫回来后得到了对方扔来的棒球。


	2. Chapter 2

酋长，真名未知，男性，身高1.73，体重62公斤。1973年生于卢森堡，在成年后随家人迁入美国并获得永久居住权，B型血，嗜甜，讨厌鸽子，喜欢天生金发的女人，爱好蒙特克里（一种哈瓦那雪茄品牌），奇迹般的滴酒不沾，割过阑尾，无遗传病史，左腿膝盖中有钢钉，目前的活动轨迹主要在欧洲及非洲小国。

Thor几乎背下了酋长所有信息，直升机上只有他和安娜以及一支五人的精英小队，巴瑞依旧不允许所有人做出威胁酋长的举动，所以这次任务只需要Thor出现在会场中心监视，其余人在周围隐蔽待命。

Thor正在清理枪管，坐在旁边的安娜按住了他发抖的手。

冷静点。

Thor向她点点头，他将Loki那把伯莱塔别到身后。他们还有两个小时抵达，酒会在四个半小时后开始。

安娜将一些瓦尔德斯的纸质资料拿出来，他们不能在一项任务中穿插其他的任务，但安娜还是希望Thor能得到一些关于瓦尔德斯有用的资料，毕竟从更多层面来看，瓦尔德斯要比酋长的威胁大得多。

Thor知道安娜在想什么，因此更加烦恼Loki到底以何种身份呆在瓦尔德斯身边。

Loki是个从不会在任务中被感情左右，执行任务时相当冷酷无情的人，这也是为什么在曼切斯特那次任务中，Loki没有过多思考便采取了伤害他但最有效的行动。Loki对待CIA并不忠诚，但这只是因为CIA并不是他从开始就决定追寻的对象罢了，除此之外，Loki拥有一个士兵所有的特质，他好胜，但并不嗜血，他冷酷，但并不恶毒，因此他能成为一个合格的士兵，但远远不能成为一个合格的恐怖分子。

Thor下意识的摸向胸前口袋，Loki那张模糊不清的照片就在里面，他对Loki太熟悉了，所以现在才不能那样果断的说那就是Loki，即使身形样貌令他熟悉的不像话，甚至打伞时会用右手，他还是要眼见为实。

飞机停在一片私人领域的空地上，安娜已经提前沟通好了一切，士兵们有序跳下飞机，陆续进入几百米外的平层别墅进行弹药补充和换装。Thor穿上了侍者衣服，戴上耳麦，除此之外唯一的防身之物只有那把伯莱塔。安娜面色凝重，她并不担心任务本身，也相信即使万不得已开枪他们也能帮助Thor全身而退，她只担心唯一的变数，Loki。

“你打算怎么做？”安娜用词模糊，她必须知道Thor的计划，这是为了他们所有人。

Thor抬头看了一眼四周，队员们没人注意到他们这里，但他依然小声说：“总要和他谈谈。”他看向身侧玻璃上自己的倒影，为了相对降低自身的存在感，Thor将头发染成了黑色，这令人挺不习惯的，甚至是安娜在上飞机前看到他的样子都摆出一副不知如何形容的表情。

安娜欲言又止，她合上嘴巴，觉得任何提醒和建议都是多余的，Thor那股藏在骨子里的冲动也不是一两句劝导就能改的，她只是用眼神告诉对方她支持他，然后站起身召集队员布置每个人的藏身位置。

Thor要比宾客提前一小时到达会场，只因为瓦尔德斯是个谨慎的完美主义者，他要求所有人员永远要提前做好准备。Thor从石花酒店的后门进入，领班催促他加快脚步，然后用传呼机询问厨房是否准备好了餐前小点以及主会场的鲜花一定不能摆放满天星和百合。

Thor话不多，但碍于身形带来的关注，那个口音浓厚的领班总不能忘记他的存在。Thor走进位于会场西侧白色石柱下的调酒台，与普通酒吧唯一的区别只有这里的酒更加多且昂贵。Thor借着擦酒杯的动作观察四周，那个领班、噢那个该死的领班在十分钟后又来检查他是否在岗并要求先为他调制一杯玛格丽特。Thor动作利落，他有一些调酒经验，但那是很多年前的事情了。

领班拿到酒喝了两口，很快又一边指着舞台一边说‘把那堆该死的金色拿下来’走开了。

Thor在转身时对着领口里的话筒小声报告了酒店里的安保位置，保镖们已经陆续就位，在安全出口通常有三人把守，客人们陆续入场，未见到酋长和瓦尔德斯的行踪。

Thor提高警惕，大厅里的时钟准点报时，酋长也在这时候拥抱女伴走进大厅。

“他带着四个保镖，两人贴身跟随，两人在周围。”

“嘿，嘿，”

身后有人在打响指，Thor转身，看到一个大约二十出头的年轻男人，一边和身边同伴用俄语交流，Thor能听懂他们在说‘我打赌他不是直男’。

有很多人都不喜欢自己毫无知觉卷进一场赌局（即使有时这会被作为调情中的一种手段），但Thor还是耐着性子假装听不懂德语的为这个男孩和他的女性朋友服务。

“来点我们喜欢的，Tiger。”男孩旁边的金发女孩笑着说。

Thor将冰放在酒杯搁置了一会，然后将冰块倒掉再注入三分之二的伏特加，那男孩挑挑眉，刚想对Thor说些什么或者是正打算开始与Thor的对话时，他的眼神落到Thor身后侧时愣了一下，旁边的女孩也随即察觉到了什么，但两人几乎没有表现出来，只是拿起酒杯对Thor说了一声bye就朝另一个方向走去。

Thor向自己身后看去，没有发现什么值得注意的大人物，于是他将酒瓶放回身后顺便看向酋长的位置，Thor只需要将胸前的微型摄像头对准记录，那男人忙着和各领域重要人物推杯换盏，女伴正走来自己的吧台。

“马天尼。”

很漂亮的女人，头发未有过多编饰斜斜搭在颈侧，耳环并不夸张而是简单清爽的一小颗白钻，身着黑色长裙搭配皮草披肩，如今疲惫的撑着下巴。

“克莱尔 巴顿，詹姆斯巴顿的女儿，喝马天尼时喜欢搭配两枚橄榄，也喜欢蓝色眼睛的男人。”安娜将克莱尔的信息转述给Thor。

Thor用柠檬汁湿润玻璃杯边缘，然后在倒入粗盐的碟中轻轻旋转一周，女人在此期间一直望着右侧，偶尔一次用飞吻回应了酋长的眼神，之后轻轻叹息。

Thor将酒杯推到克莱尔面前，保证对方能顺着他的手臂看向他的脸，预料之内的，在对视之后克莱尔不再将目光漫无目的的放在场内，而是有意无意的与Thor攀谈。

“真希望我能有什么来代替给你的小费。”克莱尔将手包放在桌上，那比手掌大不了多少，她用食指拨开搭扣，展示着里面的口红和粉饼。

Thor笑起来，他正为另一个人调酒，但面向克莱尔，对她说：“你也许可以在这里多坐一会。”

克莱尔笑起来，低下头抬眼看了Thor，她看起来已经完全卸下防备，面对着Thor撑着下巴，食指在沾满粗盐的杯缘上滑过，说：“也许我可以再来一杯。”

Thor这次换了做法，他将味美思换成了清酒，颇有日式风味，将橄榄减少到了一枚，然后在克莱尔含笑的眼神中将酒推了过去。

克莱尔抿了一口没有说话，但眼神要比之前更加热烈，Thor想尝试着得到一些酋长的信息，他看到了克莱尔的手链，华丽又十分复杂的设计，和整体形象格格不入，所以他说：“非常漂亮的手链。”

“哦得了吧，”克莱尔调皮的翻了个白眼，“我男朋友送的，看，就在那，土大款一个。”

“但从价值来看他足够爱你。”Thor在对方不注意的时候将窃听器黏在了手包底部。

“这倒是。”克莱尔笑着摆弄自己的手链，“他走到什么地方都会买礼物给我，虽然有时候不尽人意。”

Thor让摄像头清楚拍到了手链的款式，安娜收到后开始查手链的来源地。

克莱尔一直和Thor聊到第二杯酒酌饮完才离开，这时候瓦尔德斯才终于出现在视野中，他挽着女伴走上讲台，说了一堆场面话之后下台接受祝福和恭维，这时大厅的保镖数量增加了两倍，Thor打心眼里认为没人敢在这种场面下对瓦尔德斯做出任何事，因为他确信在看不见的地方守卫还有更多。

Thor试着寻找Loki，但一无所获，来酒吧点酒的人越来越多，大约是那些自助餐点是真的不尽人意。Thor冲洗调酒杯，没注意到西侧从未打开的大门被推开，他抬头时那人已经走向瓦尔德斯，Thor忘记关上水龙头，只觉得蜂鸣一样的声音盖过了所有，他看着阔别数月的Loki穿着一身黑色西装搭配深灰色大衣阔步走进灯光下，他的头发长了许多，大约在分别后就没有剪短过。身后有人在呼唤Thor，但Thor只是看着Loki，对方走到瓦尔德斯身边耳语，瓦尔德斯笑着拍了拍对方肩膀，Thor的目光专注且炽热，Loki无可避免的被拉扯过来，Thor看出对方身体有一瞬间僵硬，瓦尔德斯也瞬间察觉到了Loki的变化，接下来大概是询问是否有事，Loki摇摇头，用下巴指了一下吧台说先离开。

Thor继续酒保该做的工作，但他也看着Loki走向他，对比相当多的影视剧或者现实，他们的此刻都仍然是精彩的，Loki坐到瓦尔德斯方向的另一边好让Thor没办法同时看到他们两个，而Thor则不受影响的调制完两杯酒递给客人，借着清洗杯子停在了能看到瓦尔德斯的位置。

Thor为Loki调了一杯金汤力，在家时他也常这么做。他将酒杯推到Loki面前，与对克莱尔和其他所有人不同的是，他的手始终没有离开酒杯，他们僵持了一阵，Loki靠在吧台上解开了西装纽扣。

“我们能离开这。”Thor小声说。

Loki从Thor手里拿过酒杯，他想小心不要碰到对方的手指但还是碰到了，Thor的手很凉，和酒杯几乎是一个温度，他嘲弄的想，Thor甚至没有说你为什么在这、跟我离开，仿佛一切都默认成不重要的事，同时默认了他一定会跟着他离开，像以往一样给他信心和安全感。

“我不想那么做。”Loki放下酒杯打算离开，“但你该这么做，从现在开始。”

Thor按住Loki就要离开吧台的手，Loki冷脸看向他，在他追问前先开口：“别逼我把你请出去。”

Loki抽回手，虽然不清楚Thor出现在这有何来意，但他可不希望对方在这种时候来搅局，再者，他也高估了自己的定力，与通过电子屏幕看到Thor不同，真正与Thor面对面时他不能保持百分之百的冷静。

Thor当然没有傻到立刻追过去，他知道Loki又要从那扇门离开，所以对安娜说：“查查西侧那扇门通向哪里。”

“房间不多，只有一个出口，你可以从员工通道离开，然后在倒数第二个门右转下楼梯，这样可以直接进入西门外的走廊。”安娜仔细查看地图。

Thor擦擦手，推开吧台门走向员工通道，他加快脚步，按照安娜的指示转入了西门外的走廊，走廊内保镖不多，但Thor仍然要小心自己被发现行踪，因此彻底走出去还是费了点时间。

天已经彻底黑了，Thor看了下四周，这里相当隐蔽，甚至周围连灯都不多，Thor猜这大概是发生了什么事可以帮助重要人物快速逃离的通道，他向左侧更暗的角落走，脚下草地发出沙沙、沙沙的声音，他看到了一点火光，然后是月光下晦暗的像是不存在的Loki。

“我记得你在戒烟。”Thor向他走过去，他已经扔掉了胸前的摄像头，耳机里的安娜大呼不满。

Loki没有回答他，而是深吸了一口。

“告诉我你为什么在这？”Thor站在Loki面前，他几乎遮住了所有月光，Loki落在他的影子里，但比刚才多了几分实感。

“你在跟踪谁？”Loki反问，从Thor装扮成酒保而不是作为客人混入会场来看，Thor似乎不需要和目标直接接触，也说明行动可能偏向于监视，但无奈来参加生日会的人太多了，Loki无法知道Thor的目标是谁。

“你为什么跟在瓦尔德斯身边？”Thor接着问。

“有多少人埋伏在周围？”Loki一样抛出问题。

没人愿意先做回答的那一个，Thor烦躁的丢到了Loki手里的烟，对方则把灰色烟雾喷到了Thor脸上。接下来Thor完全是报复性的咬了Loki的嘴唇，他愤怒、痛苦、不甘，因此不知轻重，但这点血在他们之间又不值一提，血腥味在两人嘴里蔓延，Thor离开Loki，他看着对方，希望这点惩罚能有效，但气氛在下一秒完全变质，无论是任务还是指令都不再有威慑力，他们重新吻上对方，与先前那个暴力的吻有所不同的是，这个吻出于完全的爱与欲望，Thor将Loki推到墙上，Loki用力抓紧了Thor的头发，Thor的吻滑到鼻尖、额头、额角、颧骨然后又回到嘴唇，长久以来的两个人的痛苦在这个带着疼痛的吻中彻底释放。他们的手落在每一寸所怀念的肌肤上，Loki摸到了手枪，与此同时Thor也立刻反应过来，但终究还是差了一秒，Loki拔出属于自己的那把伯莱塔顶住Thor的胸口。

“你必须离开这。”Loki喘息着，他威胁Thor向后退去，直到走到能看到保镖的地方，他将枪收起来招呼那些人过来，用德语说：“把他赶出去。”

除了一些推搡外Thor没有受到令他想要反击的伤害，他绕了点路回到监视车里，安娜翘着腿在里面等他。

“扔掉摄像头真是非常他妈的聪明的行为。”安娜摘下耳机撩了一把头发，接着说：“但是忘记关掉耳麦就非常愚蠢了。”

“忘记锁门也很愚蠢。”Thor旧事重提很有效率，安娜显然还想调侃更多但只能乖乖闭嘴。

Thor从口袋里拿出Loki的钱包，怎么说，这虽然非常不像是普通情侣的相处方式但他们就是会在摸向对方的时候注意到枪或者钱包。

“查查这里面。”Thor把钱包丢给安娜，他没办法回到会场继续监视酋长，但他放在克莱尔身上的窃听器还在正常工作，鉴于巴瑞不允许他们行动，窃听似乎也是不错的选择。

安娜打开钱包，里面有一些现金和三张卡，她将现金序列号输入电脑，顺便开始调出银行卡的消费记录，希望在Loki发现前获取到足够多的信息。


	3. Chapter 3

瓦尔德斯总会在Loki从他身边离开的时候想到他们的初次见面，那是在几个月前一场小型私密聚会上，到场的除了他还有三个来自南部地区的首领，他们在位于冷山大厦的顶层套房商议接下来在南美洲的动作，Loki自卫生间通风管道悄悄潜入，利落的杀死站在走廊的布洛克，酒杯摔碎在地板上惊动了剩下的人，Loki踩着红酒走进客厅，在保镖破门之前扭断了伊尔的脖子并踢掉了文森从桌下拿出的手枪，一切结束时秒针不过走了一圈，那时候瓦尔德斯看着Loki的背影，对方穿着贴身黑色T恤和防弹衣，在事情解决后仍然谨慎的扫视了其他房间并踢开挡在门口的保镖把门合上，然后才向他走来，说：“听说你找我。”

瓦尔德斯一直都在找一个代号叫阿尔法的雇佣兵，那时为了扩充地盘他做了不少缺德事，需要一个有绝对能力保护他的人，他命令手下多方打听，甚至不惜将阿尔法的目标先一步干掉来逼对方现身，而这确实有用，在他杀掉了那个外交官之后，现在阿尔法轻松闯过他的安保，杀掉了他的三个合作伙伴，并且脚踩着他的肩膀，居高临下的等着他的回答。

瓦尔德斯抬手制止后面赶来的手下，他只说了一句话：“只要你想要的，我都有。”

之后，阿尔法，也就是Loki开出了一个在瓦尔德斯看来相当合理的价格，附加条件是一艘走正规渠道的游艇和一栋配有齐全武器库的复式小楼，瓦尔德斯直言是否需要更换成更大的房子，Loki告诉他这些钱不如多换几块防弹玻璃，说完，他踢碎了他们右侧的落地窗，夜风吹起他的上衣，衣料拍打的声音被瓦尔德斯的笑声掩盖，他向Loki伸出右手，希望他们合作愉快。

“外面很热闹？”瓦尔德斯在Loki走回他身边的时候问。

Loki没想到对方得到消息这么快，他无意向旁边看了一眼，瓦尔德斯的助手意味深长的看着他，Loki抿了一口侍者端来的香槟，说：“野猫的程度。”

“野猫的程度。”瓦尔德斯用德语模仿他，引来一阵笑声。

Lok迎合几句就退到了瓦尔德斯几步之外，随时能上前但不在打扰的范围内。Thor的出现无疑令他有些慌乱，他想不明白Thor为什么会出现在瓦尔德斯的聚会上，他试着在人群中找到答案，但可笑的是会在这里出现的几乎没有善茬，Loki看了一下房顶四角，监控器在稳定工作，这应该能帮他找到Thor的目标。Loki快步走向安保室，里面有两个酒店工作人员和一个瓦尔德斯的手下。

“先生。”

Loki点头，然后让酒店员工调出Thor周围的监控录像。

“出什么事了吗？”瓦尔德斯的部下紧张的站在他旁边。

Loki面不改色的说：“不，只是检查一下是否有没有收到邀请的人混入。”

监控倒退到刚开场不久，Loki看到那两个年轻的俄国人先走向Thor，但从Thor的反应看来这两个人明显不是目标，Loki对这两个人印象不深，只隐约记得他们似乎前阵子在港口丢失了数目不小的货物，而这事和詹姆斯巴顿脱不了关系。

那个部下重新松懈精神，询问Loki是否需要椅子，Loki目不转睛的拒绝，他发现Thor在短时间内第二次触碰了胸前的铭牌后，猜测那应该是个微型摄像头，他顺着那方向看过去，酋长是唯一一个总在视野中的人，更不用说那个酋长的女朋友，克莱尔巴顿走到吧台的时候，Thor刻意建立联系的肢体语言和花费更多心思的攀谈。

知道Thor目标之后Loki便有了把握，猜测巴瑞这次是打算把和瓦尔德斯商业帝国相关的人全部起底，而酋长作为最牢固的合作伙伴理应多加注意。Loki皱眉，他有些不满巴瑞将Thor牵扯进这次的行动里，这并不是出于私人原因，而是酋长与瓦尔德斯关系如此密切，执行相关任务必定有很高的重叠率，其中，他所执行的关于瓦尔德斯的卧底任务已经计划一年执行半年之久，是局内最高等级的保密行动之一，除去他和巴瑞，只有副局长以上的身份才可调档查看，在这样的情况下，理应派来一张新面孔才对。Loki让工作人员又调出一些与Thor无关的监控视角好模糊自己的目的，他现在无法向巴瑞求证，事实上为了保证任务顺利进行，他在这七个月里不可以联系CIA的任何人，唯有在得到信号时才可以行动，除此之外，他便真的要做好阿尔法，做好瓦尔德斯的保镖。

Thor会是那个信号吗？Loki不敢确定，当初同意这项卧底任务也是因为Thor不肯和他离开，他便索性陷入更深的境地，他不仅要在瓦尔德斯身边卧底成功，最重要的是彻底了解瓦尔德斯的产业线和供货来源，但长久的装作另一个人令他感觉疲惫，这与说谎相同却又不同，大抵是没有很多自己能选择的余地，他被迫捡起很多坏习惯其中就有吸烟，他不得不完全模仿着阿尔法的喜好和特点，他有了人生中第一个耳洞，这太糟了，他简直像个高中混混。

Loki想到这感觉心烦意乱，他只能暂且与Thor保持安全距离，在信号出现的时候再做打算。Loki将手伸进口袋摸着烟盒，这才发现钱包没有了，他假装镇定随意的检查了胸口和两侧口袋，咬着牙把那句狗娘养的咽回肚子里。

Thor那边还在努力查询可以得到的所有资料，巴瑞下达的命令仍旧是保持监视，绝不松口让Thor执行拘捕行动，Thor懊恼的站起来撞翻了监控车里的一台电脑和信号收取器，被安娜勒令下车待会。

Thor走到一个街区外，在一个热狗摊上买了杯咖啡，然后坐在一张双人长椅上，看着马路上车来车往，从口袋里拿出剩下的几枚硬币给了坐在免费书报旁的乞丐。

Thor握着杯子，他还穿着侍者服，只是在外面套上了一件大衣，但也很难抵御晚上堪称坚硬的冷风，他瑟缩了一下，咂了口手里的咖啡，片刻以前他手里握着唯一温暖的东西就是Loki，而现在他只有咖啡和赶都赶不走的冷空气。

“我恨...”Thor自言自语，他想说我恨你，但犹豫了一下，改口：“我恨冬天。”

安娜在Loki察觉钱包丢失之前得到了不少有用讯息，将对方的住宅范围缩小到了五个街区内，并模拟出四条常用路线，她带有八卦兴趣的调查了Loki的信用卡账单，但很遗憾没有找出任何有价值的东西，只有令她嫌弃一点：对方仍然在重金打扮自己这件事上不遗余力。

Thor看着安娜走向他，思考了一下才反应过来自己身上还带着信号发射器。

“你打个电话我就会回去。”Thor往边上坐了一点。

“我可是第一次来德国，刚好看一看。”安娜撩开被风吹到脸上的头发，昂着头看向星空。她知道Loki为什么想要离开，但眼下他根本只是跳进了另一个牢笼，安娜确信Loki不会不清楚这点。霓虹灯牌照亮了她的眼睛，将深棕色的瞳孔变成了冷冷的琥珀色，安娜告诉了Thor她调查出的所有情报，感慨：“他根本没变。”

“还是很好看。”

“还那么臭美。”

他们顿了一下，对视后又同声：“你说的也没错。”

“我会帮你盯着酋长。”安娜歪着脖子看向Thor。

“你不回华盛顿？”Thor惊讶地问，言下之意卡维还在那里等她，听说白领犯罪课最近抓捕了一个艺术品大盗，卡维作为行动负责人受到了局里表彰。

“巴瑞本来就让我和你一起在这待命。”安娜顿了顿，“他怕你‘一不小心’抓了酋长。”

Thor无奈的撇嘴，告诉安娜后半句可以不用说。

Loki确信Thor很快就会真正的找到他。宴会结束之后多数客人直接在酒店留宿，Loki检查了顶层套房并安排了足够的警卫，他并不作为瓦尔德斯的贴身保镖，或者按他的话说是保姆，他可以保证瓦尔德斯不会被人一枪崩了脑袋或者胸前开个大洞，其余时间他会去做自己的事情。瓦尔德斯尊重这点，Loki只是他为自己买的一份双重保险，在危急时刻起效，其余时间他的部下可以保障他的安全。

Loki走出酒店，他拒绝了司机的好意，尴尬的问对方要了一些现金，拦了计程车回到自己公寓，路上了Loki察觉有人跟踪他，但那八成就是他的前男友，他佯装不知，但让司机驶离了原来的目的地向港口驶去，他坐在副驾驶，摇下了一点玻璃窗，黑森州的冬天令人牙齿打颤，司机不满的嘀咕了一句。Loki透过后视镜看着那辆黑色丰田，拿不准Thor是一个人还是带着伙伴。

计程车停在港口，Loki不急着下车，面前是成群的集装箱，他在Thor快靠近时走进那些大的不像话的箱子中间，耐心聆听着汽车停下熄火，再之后的脚步声是属于一个人还是很多人。

Thor猜测Loki已经察觉到了他的追踪，他从车上下来，轻轻关上车门，他对这里一无所知，所以贸然走进深处并不是好办法，他改变了自己的步态向集装箱旁边走去，但没成想Loki早就摸透了他的想法，从暗处出现揪着他的衣领推到那块高大的铁皮上，用伯莱塔对准他的下巴。

“我说过你必须离开这。”Loki威胁的顶了顶手枪。

“你保持着吃早餐的习惯。”Thor并不担心，相反他表现的相当放松，继续说：“你订阅报纸，办了健身房的月卡，购买垃圾食品的次数远超于你买羽衣甘蓝的数量。”

“什么？”Loki皱眉，枪口顺势对准了对方的太阳穴敲了敲。

“你抽的烟还是那一个牌子，对围巾的品味依然他妈的昂贵。”Thor笑起来，他打掉Loki的手枪，推着对方的肩膀撞在对面的集装箱上，Loki拔出匕首，Thor抓着他的手腕撞在铁皮上，然后低头靠近到几乎触碰鼻尖的程度，他压低声音：“你保持着过去所有的习惯，看起来可不象是走向新生活。”

Loki试图用另一只手挥拳，但当Thor使用全力的时候，没有充足的余地他很难凭借灵活取胜，他完全被Thor禁锢在胸前。

Thor这才知道，他想要找到Loki并不是需要亲口从对方口中得知什么才可以，他只要这样长长久久的把对方揽在眼前看一眼，那些不可知的真相就会透过Loki的眼睛告诉他，什么是真，什么是假，什么会失而复得，什么永远不会消失。

Thor不会开口，因为无论如何，Loki都无法肯定或否定他的疑问，他尚且不能确定Loki是出于什么目的呆在瓦尔德斯身边，他看着Loki，对方似乎严阵以待等着他开口。

无论是什么，都不会成为阻碍他的借口。

Thor放下手臂，他并不想知道很多事，因为他也没有办法告诉Loki他为什么出现在这，为什么会出现在瓦尔德斯的生日会上，全部都只是一个又一个无解的问题。

Loki离开，但他走了几步却回头看了Thor一眼，Thor心领神会跟上去，Loki找到了他的游艇，听到Thor在踏上甲板的时候羡慕的低呼。Loki扭转钥匙，没有目的地的向着远处的海面驶去。

曾经的某一天，Loki发现比起白天的大海，他更喜欢夜晚的海面，那非常的神秘又过于阴暗，比白日更加深不可测，他就像落到无人之境的萤火虫，在宽阔的海域熬过一个又一个夜晚。

Thor在船舱里拿了两瓶苏打水，除此之外冰箱里没有别的东西，他走向甲板，Loki见他来便放下掌舵的手改为自动驾驶，他接过苏打水，和Thor一起坐在甲板上，月亮在触手可及的头顶发光，Loki回头望了一眼已经看不见的码头，此时此刻，唯有此时此刻，他终于能在异国他乡作为Loki而不是阿尔法生存。

“只有这一晚。”Loki说，他看着Thor，即使脚下就是大海，但Thor的眼睛依旧险胜这片蓝。

苏打水瓶掉在脚边向船舱滚落，Thor吻上Loki的额头，轻轻啄吻着鼻尖和嘴唇，Loki捧着他，带着笑意叹息。

他们应该多做些什么，因为船舱有足够舒服的床和事宜的温度，但他们只是拿出两张毛毯盖在腿上，在甲板上看了很久的月亮。


	4. Chapter 4

朝阳升起之前他们返航，Thor踩在甲板上眺望着海岸线，直到暖橘色逐渐渲染开来。Loki在他身前掌舵，背部紧致的肌肉线条在阳光下轮廓渐渐清晰，Thor走过去吻了一下对方的肩头，问Loki是否需要让他代劳。  
Loki不回答，也没放下掌舵的手，答案很明显。海岸逐渐清晰，Thor已经躲进了船舱里等Loki下船之后再趁人不注意离开，这只是一次算不上分别的分别，Thor在船舱里只能看到Loki半个身影，对方消瘦的脚踝如此坚定又笔直，向后掀起的衣摆除了袒露精瘦的腰线还有别在一旁的伯莱塔，一切都令Thor不得不承认Loki是他见过最锋利的钢刃，他们曾经互相碰撞，撞出伤痕和鲜血，也撞出最真切热烈的爱意。Thor穿上外套，从口袋里拿出手机，里面有七条安娜发来的简讯，他安装的是幽灵手机卡，因此安娜不能定位他的所在，Thor简短的告诉对方自己没事，很快就会回去。

“岸上见。”在船即将靠岸时，Thor用只有Loki能听到的音量说。

“Thor。”Loki靠岸但没有关掉马达，他没有扭头，只是把那把伯莱塔放到地上，然后离开。

瓦尔德斯喜欢Loki这件事是人尽皆知的，这种喜欢既包含情欲又不仅仅如此，这萌生于他最初对阿尔法力量的渴望，逐渐演变为想把力量占为己有。  
他还记得阿尔法把名字告诉他的那天，他们坐在飞机上，Loki在他对面的位置，云层上的光芒逐渐从窗口流淌铺满Loki的胸口和大腿，他像个青春期男孩一样饥渴难耐，几乎要把手里的香槟杯折碎，于是他大胆开口：“阿尔法，告诉我你的名字。”他很明白，阿尔法并不会因为武力或财力屈从，所以他其实就是把他自己赌上，赌他配不配知道阿尔法的名字。  
彼时Loki心里有无数个化名，每一个都能放心让瓦尔德斯去查，但他却说出了真正的名字，他翘起腿，看似随性的回答：“你可以叫我Loki。”  
“这是另一个‘阿尔法’吗？”瓦尔德斯满意但有些不甘心。  
Loki没有回答，他只是笑了一下举起杯子，模糊了瓦尔德斯对答案的肯定或不确定。  
瓦尔德斯与他碰杯，咽下一口酒之后小声重复着他的名字。

但即便如此，瓦尔德斯还是不知不觉信任Loki，即使他们的关系只是凭借着薄薄的金钱维系，他的潜意识甚至会对此拉响警报，但瓦尔德斯就是愿意让Loki一次又一次靠近他的秘密，与警觉性对等的是自信心，也许是过往从没有人能够招募阿尔法，而他算不得多困难就跨过了这个门槛，所以他对自己有足够的信心。

瓦尔德斯睡醒就接到了白鹰的消息，他们合作了十四个月，瓦尔德斯却一直不清楚对方的真实身份，但这没影响他们合作无间，白鹰确实是个很好的伙伴，他毫不客气的牟利，同时给予瓦尔德斯对等的信息和机会，酋长便是通过他的牵线才合作成功的，如果单单只靠瓦尔德斯自己，那必定要再付出几倍的辛苦。

_08：21am  
秃鹫出现。_

Loki在瓦尔德斯睡醒前抵达了套房外，欧洲那边有几家工厂被人恶意袭击，瓦尔德斯分配了一部分部下去探查，因此门口守卫有一些不再是高精尖。Loki猜想这是否与瓦尔德斯的上家有关系，被破坏的是否就是他一直寻找的那条秘密产业线。  
瓦尔德斯开门让Loki进来，白鹰给出的消息通常精准，而现在他说秃鹫出现，意思是官方已经注意到了他最近的动作，如果不想被分食最好老实一点。但他已经在上周就定好了今天的行程，他必须要去威尼斯和他的老上家牙医谈新的合作计划，对方向来不相信什么网络和科技，从来都要求面对面详谈，这事他从来没有交给过任何人，只因为如果这条合作线被抢走就意味着砍掉了他赖以生存的命脉。  
“坐。”瓦尔德斯指指沙发，Loki一如既往带着那股不尊敬也不鄙视的态度。瓦尔德斯借着倒酒的时间做着最后的抉择，白鹰既然通知他被盯上了，那么他无论如何也不能在这种时候去见上家，更改见面时间并不实际，唯有赌一把让Loki代替他去见面。  
瓦尔德斯一口气喝掉了杯中的威士忌，这是一场豪赌，既赌Loki不会毁掉他的生意，也赌牙医不会因为这件事而终止合作。

“你得做我的信鸽。”瓦尔德斯坐在Loki对面，“你要替我去见牙医。”

Loki一瞬间就明白了瓦尔德斯的意思，牙医曾在他们的调查名单中，但没有直接证据证明瓦尔德斯和他有牵连，现在看来，牙医果然就是瓦尔德斯的上线。

“你可以开出任何价格，提出任何要求，只要帮我谈成下半年的生意。”瓦尔德斯决定放手一搏，他看着Loki，有一瞬间疯狂的想法，觉得Loki能为他所用。

Loki刻意沉默，让瓦尔德斯觉得他在犹豫，他表面看起来不为所动，但胸口几乎都要因为剧烈的心跳而产生肉眼可见的颤动，他已经知道了瓦尔德斯的上线，知道了那些秘密的工厂产业线的位置，他只需要把这些告诉巴瑞，这该死的任务就终于快完成了。

“好。”Loki干脆回答，他走到瓦尔德斯面前，对方坐在沙发上，昂着头看向他，拉起他的右手亲吻，Loki没有拒绝。他离开房间的时候带上了房门，依然尽职的安排了保护守卫，瓦尔德斯会帮他准备好接下来的行程，但当务之急Loki需要先把这件事通过秘密线路传达给巴瑞。

另一方面，安娜决定和Thor一同留守在德国，安娜试图‘拷问’出Thor昨晚的去处是否与Loki有关时收到了巴瑞的指示，他们终于可以在今晚对酋长实施抓捕行动，Thor差不多就要涕泪纵横感谢上司终于不用让他继续做一只树上的猫头鹰。

“今晚酋长会通过前往卢森堡的航线离开，我们只需要提前在码头蹲守。”安娜在电脑上打开地图。

“保险起见我们应该寻求当地支援。”Thor皱眉，虽说酋长并不是什么凶狠人物，但在异国他乡实施抓捕他确实不敢掉以轻心。

“这件事不能让当地知道。”巴瑞说，“很可能他们会将酋长直接扣押不予引渡。”

“好吧。”Thor点点头，确实，如果长久以来的辛苦都被别人抢走他可无法接受。

“我们只有五人小队，所以火力制胜是关键，好在这次酋长是低调离开，并不会有过多守卫。”Thor点击平面图，“高处安排一名狙击手，剩下两人和我们埋伏在仓库四周，另外两人诱使酋长及护卫出现在狙击范围。”

“肖恩当狙击手，布鲁斯和凯恩做饵。”安娜点头。

“不，让凯恩当狙击手。”Thor补充。“他的射击经验更丰富。”

“好的。”安娜通知小队集合。

“好。”Thor也点点头。

“所以你昨晚到底和Loki在哪？”安娜转头正色。

“你永远也不可能知道。”Thor微笑的拍拍对方的肩膀，走向别墅一楼修整小队。

“那可不一定。”安娜撅起嘴，“起码我现在知道你昨天真的和Loki在一起。”

收网行动在晚上十一点半，Thor的小队按照计划分布在码头四周，彼时Loki正在前往威尼斯的私人飞机上，在离开前，他留了讯息在游艇上，他清楚如果有任何变故，索尔都会找来。  
酋长在预计时间内出现在码头，随行保护的保镖有七个人，Thor打手势让身后一人跟着自己，作为诱饵的两人率先开始交火，以强大火力混淆对方的认知，逼迫酋长一行人出现在可狙击位置，位于高处的凯恩利落解决掉三人，Thor和安娜各自带领一人加入战斗，一切都安排的无懈可击，就在他们解决掉所有护卫并打伤酋长一条腿的时候，三艘快艇从远处快速直逼陆地，并开火扫射，这突如其来的支援令Thor不得不大喊撤退隐蔽，而酋长本人也似乎没有预料到这一变故，拖着残腿躲到木箱后面，在那些带着面罩的人保护他离开之前都还认为自己必死无疑。由于在先前的战斗中已经消耗了大量火力，此刻Thor的小队无法阻止那行人带走酋长，这场意外无人可以预料得到，这场连酋长本人都未能察觉到的抓捕行动，到底还有谁能得知并且在千钧一发之际改变局势。

“如果要我说，这他妈根本是神兵天降。”Thor踹了一脚铁皮箱，通过无线电命令收队。

“抓捕的消息不可能走漏，那些人清楚我们的部署，知道我们的弱点在人数，并且掐准了时机在我们和酋长交手之后消耗了大部分火力才出现。”安娜看向那伙人离开的方向。

“你是说问题出现在我们这里？我们这七个人？”Thor压低声音。

安娜没有点头也没有否认，整件事都太蹊跷了，不允许他们草率判断。

远在海面深处的酋长这才从保护中抬起头，后怕的看着已经模糊不清的岸边的灯火。旁边的人已经摘下了面罩，但统统都是他未曾见过的样貌。

“是谁派你们来的？”酋长已经恢复了往日的气势。

“白鹰。”其中一人回答。

“他怎么会知道这件事？”

那人不再回答，而是丢了一张照片给他，酋长捡起来借着月光查看，他先认出来了Loki，在他和瓦尔德斯的聚会上那男人提供着万全的安保，酋长接着看他旁边那个，用了几秒才反应过来那个男人就是刚才差点抓到他的人，只因为照片上的金发让他没能一瞬间想起。  
“狗娘养的...”酋长抓着照片，没想过瓦尔德斯竟会有铲除他的想法，他们的合作一直顺利无忧，单从利益的角度上来看他都想不出瓦尔德斯会下狠心干掉他的原因。  
“我很快就会杀了你们...”酋长咬着牙，旁边的男人递给了他手机和一件厚实的外套，他告诉掌舵的人返航，他决定不离开黑森州，同时拨打电话召回之前被他派去芝加哥的手下。

Loki在落地后直接奔赴瓦尔德斯为他准备好的旅馆，他需要好好睡一觉然后赴约。不得不说瓦尔德斯是他见过最懂得享受的人之一，这间房拥有宽敞的视野和舒适的床垫，多数海景房配备的窗帘总是透光严重，而Loki是个有光便不容易睡着的家伙，但这间房是十分贴心，除了一层相对薄的白色窗帘还多一层完全遮光的黑色窗帘，Loki心满意足的把它拉上，在昏暗的房间里倒头入睡，一切都只等着明天的会面。  
门口值守的部下在饭后也想打盹，正当他闭上眼准备小憩一会的时候，手机突然震动个不停，他拿出来发现是瓦尔德斯的指令便一下子睡意全无直起了身板，他收到的任务看起来很疯狂又很摸不着头脑。

_杀了Loki。_

瓦尔德斯气急败坏的把这条指令发给已经抵达威尼斯的手下，在两个小时前他又派了一队人马赶往威尼斯。  
这该死的婊子。瓦尔德斯在办公室用椅子砸了玻璃和书柜，他痛恨谎言，更恨自己愚蠢至极，他在Loki离开一个钟头之后收到了白鹰的消息，内容很简单，真正的阿尔法早在七个月前就被人杀害，瓦尔德斯点开尸体的照片，那颗正中眉心的子弹在阿尔法脸上炸出了一朵花，而他清楚Loki的枪法是多么多么的精准。


	5. Chapter 5

_你会惊叹于境况急转直下的速度，即使你拥有拖行飞机的力量也于事无补。_

他们闪进一个废弃小巷，Loki脑子里不合时宜的跳出曾经的教官说过的这句话，那个德国男人有些咬字不清，但十分认真。Loki被Thor推到墙上好借着头顶短小的屋檐避雨，这条巷子只能勉强让两个成年男性并排走过，暴雨被风吹成凌乱的丝线试图缠绕住他们，Loki靠着墙看向Thor，对方警惕的看向巷子两边的出口，开始想办法撬开身前的铁门，暴雨愈烈，雨水砸落溅起的水花令视野模糊不清，Thor捡起一根废旧的铁管砸着门锁，两人又一鼓作气撞上去才算成功，潮湿的霉味扑鼻而来，他们迅速躲进去关上房门，震耳的雷雨被隔绝大半，突然的回暖令Loki打了个颤，Thor拖行着旁边一架老旧的书柜抵住门，靠着墙脚大口喘息，他的肩膀还在渗血，被雨冲刷过后整个衣服都在滴落淡粉色的血水。

**-三天前**

酋长在得救后依靠白鹰的庇护安稳下来，派去芝加哥的副手在十个小时后抵达黑森州，并带来了振奋人心的好消息。

“Loki去了威尼斯，瓦尔德斯的精英护卫在几个小时后也跟了过去。”阿历克塞指挥手下拉上窗帘，这栋安全屋在他看来仍然充满隐患，他让酋长坐往墙边。

“原因呢？”酋长接过克莱尔递来的蒙特克里，但他现在一点抽烟的心情都没有，左腿的旧疾在雨天开始隐痛，他烦躁的挥挥手，克莱尔撅着嘴走进了房间里。

阿历克塞一直等着克莱尔的房门关上才开口。

“瓦尔德斯瞒的很紧，我们尚且无法得知原因，但是我得到确实情报Loki已经落地威尼斯。”

“怎么知道这不是陷阱？”酋长目不转睛的看着阿历克塞，他现在容不得一点失误，被瓦尔德斯算计的仇恨像他的旧疾一样隐隐作痛，他抓着膝盖，再次确认的问：“怎么知道这不是陷阱？”

阿历克塞咬紧牙齿，坦白：“无法确认，但是他放走了Loki，并且正试图回法兰福克。”

“他想躲进老巢里。”酋长放下视线，无论如何，Loki现在都不在瓦尔德斯身边，即使对方的亲卫只是假装离开，凭阿历克塞的力量也有一半以上的胜算，他看向阿历克塞，良久才点点头，告诉他：“去杀了他。”

卧房里，克莱尔靠在房门上，她将呼吸放到最轻最缓，好听清所有的对话。直到有脚步声逼近时她才迅速躲到床上随手翻看桌上的杂志，另一只手已经将酋长的计划通过简讯发送。

阿历克塞克制的敲敲门，克莱尔一只手在下面删除记录一边说请进，她一直觉得阿历克塞是个处男，哪怕他高大英俊还有一身好功夫，但每次看到她的时候眼神总要从她的身体上躲闪。

“老板让你先回俄罗斯，我会负责把你送到飞机上。”阿历克塞站在门口，明显是在催促克莱尔快点动身。酋长已经在他的团队护送下前往另一个无人知晓（包括白鹰）的安全屋。

“你不打算先帮他做正事吗？”克莱尔慢悠悠的从床上坐起来，“有鉴于你们都不太想让我听到。”

阿历克塞很不喜欢克莱尔的直白，或者说她不愿意假装无知就像每个站在富豪旁边的花瓶那样，也并不害怕或担心酋长会因为她的洞悉而恼火。阿历克塞不打算回答她，站在门口无声催促克莱尔。

克莱尔光脚踩在地板上，她向外张望了一眼知道酋长已经走了。她从包里拿出一支香烟，然后径直走到阿历克塞旁边去摸对方的口袋找打火机，对方身体绷紧的瞬间令她发笑，于是她戏弄的向上看了一眼，阿历克塞气愤的涨红了脸颊和耳朵尖。

“我弄丢了我的鞋子，你得抱我下去。”在酋长身边的几个月，克莱尔的乐趣之一就是逗弄阿历克塞。

“它们就在那。”阿历克塞指指那双黑色高跟鞋。

克莱尔退回去捡起鞋子扔出窗外，吸了一口烟说：“我弄丢了我的鞋子。”

于是，阿历克塞一如既往的会在这种时候败下阵来，也许他拥有无数的选择和应对方法，就像每场打斗中不断变换的应对技巧，但他在克莱尔对面总会选择低头。

在前往酋长私人直升机的路上阿历克塞折断了克莱尔的电话卡好保证无人跟踪，克莱尔出神地望着天空，她的任务马上就要完成了，她和那个人各取所需似乎是不错的结果，但她看向阿历克塞，对方深棕色的后脑勺让她总忍不住摸一摸，她竟发现自己竟然很在意阿历克塞在这件事结束后的结果。

与此同时，抵达威尼斯的Loki拉上窗帘倒在床上，意识逐渐模糊的时候突然惊醒，多年的特工生活让他的身体比头脑更加警惕，他立刻爬起去拿放在桌上的手枪，门外出现了更多克制的脚步声，Loki庆幸自己将房门上锁，他拿起枪跑向阳台，翻过栏杆跳到了楼下的阳台后正好听到房门被撞开和扫射的巨响，Loki潜进房间顺走了帽子和毛皮外套，在瓦尔德斯的手下追来前Loki已经离开酒店跳上了一辆贡多拉，船夫似乎并不满意Loki这种没有商量好价格就上船的行为，因此嚷嚷着要赶他下去，Loki拿出一百欧递给对方，剩下的游客们只管好奇的看了他两眼就移开目光。

威尼斯入冬之后雾气便蔓了上来，对观光的人并不友好但此时帮了Loki大忙，他坐在船头的位置上，天空一角被落日点燃，破碎的云彩向太阳聚集，Loki在船行驶到狭窄的小巷时跳上岸，岸边路灯亮起橘光，影子落在水里与傍晚沉淀为深蓝色的水面吟唱出安宁的曲调，岸边的房屋高矮相近，但色彩不一。Loki放缓脚步，多少有点惋惜他第一次来到这座美丽的城市却马不停蹄的在逃命，他和Thor从来没有假期，唯有靠工作地点来安排短暂的旅行，他想Thor一定喜欢这，那些色彩斑斓和快乐总能吸引他。Loki走进岸边一家咖啡厅，点了套餐并付了多余的钱借用电话，店主将手机交给他便去吧台摆弄杯子，Loki坐在旁边的高脚椅上联系巴瑞。

“我的身份暴露了，没办法从威尼斯撤离。”

“好，你先躲一躲，十五个小时后到马可波罗机场，我会让人带你回来。”巴瑞放下杯子，捏着眉心。

Loki挂断电话，将电话还给店主之前犹豫了一下，于是又拨通了Thor的手机号，但提示对方已关机，他试着拨打其余两个号码，一样是关机和无人接听的状态，Loki只能留下了语音信箱告诉Thor他会在后天凌晨回到华盛顿。

店里很冷清，入冬后便是如此，店主热情的多给了套餐以外的餐点，并夸奖Loki的外套真好看。

Thor打开手机已经是十几个小时后了，瓦尔德斯在那时已经惨死在酋长副手阿历克塞的手下，他们又跟踪阿历克塞找到酋长并实行抓捕，在混乱中酋长被人射杀，但Thor发现能够完成射杀的角度当时并没有任何一位他的队员，他将这件事告诉了安娜，对方思考了一阵决定先不将这件事情上报，之后巴瑞听到酋长未能活捉的消息大发雷霆，命令所有人立马滚回华盛顿。

Thor和安娜悄悄取走了杀死酋长的子弹，发现型号果然不属于他们中任何一个人，安娜沉默了一会让Thor迅速联系Loki，Thor这才注意到手机早就没电了，充电后才发现Loki留下的语音信箱，他将这件事告诉了安娜，并查询了来电的地址显示是威尼斯。

“我们得快点回总部。”Thor穿上防弹衣，暴君似的不准所有人瘫倒在别墅柔软的床上。

阿历克塞在两人把守下仍试图反击，他其实并不在意酋长的死，呆在酋长身边不过是为了还清多年前的救命之恩，但他恨输，他明明成功暗杀了‘伟大的’瓦尔德斯却反被跟踪抓获，这简直可笑，而除了他和酋长之外，知情者只有死去的部下和克莱尔。

直升机在一小时后降落在室外草坪，Thor命令所有人全副武装。坐上直升机后大家气氛轻松，除去任务顺利结束还有很大一部分原因受够了这得饮食。

Thor和安娜差不多猜到了Loki这几个月的卧底任务，安娜调侃这种分手还挺费脑子的，Thor则抱怨巴瑞居然没将这件事情告诉他。

“但是Thor，回头想想，似乎很多事情都太巧了。”安娜压低声音，“从你遇到Loki开始，我是说，为什么要冒着这么大的风险？你看到Loki有很大可能会失控、拜托，原谅我，这是事实，总之，这样的不稳定因素很可能会影响甚至破坏整个行动。还有我们的第一次抓捕，到底是什么人能在千钧一发中救了酋长？正如你说的，真他妈神兵天降。”

“而酋长却选择杀了瓦尔德斯。”Thor看向阿历克塞，不安在他血液中蔓延：“除非他认为我们是瓦尔德斯的人。”

安娜轻轻触碰双手，接上：“我们和瓦尔德斯的联系只有Loki，必然有人告诉了他这点，于是，他将复仇的怒火烧到了瓦尔德斯头上。”

“而Loki‘正好’去了威尼斯，酋长因此有机会顺利杀了瓦尔德斯，但他却在之后被人杀死。”Thor看向阿历克塞，那个男人显然还不清楚这件事情之后有更大的疑云，只单纯带着满腔的愤怒想要和所有人同归于尽。

“所以，重点就是，把我们和Loki联系在一起。”安娜的话点到为止，她拍拍装着那枚杀死酋长的子弹的口袋。

Thor僵硬的看向窗外，离落地还有很久，但他已经难以忍受，一切事实已经逐渐清晰，唯一能做到这一切的只有巴瑞，从七个月前对方下达秘密任务，直到现在将他推到Loki身边，一切都只是为了让瓦尔德斯和酋长自相残杀。

-

Loki按照约定时间出现在了马可波罗机场，他用剩下的钱买了纪念品：一只漂亮的彩色玻璃酒杯。来接他的人年纪不大，但举止沉稳让Loki相信对方是从小训练的特工。得到了证件和钱之后离开威尼斯简单得多，同样十五小时之后他就能回到华盛顿，唯一的变数是，他之前推算可以在第二天凌晨抵达，但现实是当天的飞机只剩下一班并且需要转机，总之具体抵达时间要比他告诉Thor的相差很多，Loki困倦的闭上眼睛，打算在飞机上睡个这几个月来最安稳的一觉。

Thor和安娜在抵达华盛顿后简单分别，安娜决定回到CIA总部观察动向，Thor则立刻赶回家里，发现Loki并没有回来之后通知安娜，安娜调出巴瑞部门下所有职工的出行记录，只有一个人在昨天显示执行任务XⅡ，那是个关于艺术品盗窃但牵扯到人命的案子，安娜知道那个任务早已经结束是因为卡维就是负责的主要探员，她调取了那个叫乔什的特工的资料，终于在他其中一个化名下找到了两张从威尼斯飞往华盛顿的机票，安娜将航班信息发给Thor，抵达时间是早晨九点半，Thor开车赶往机场时刚好九点，出站口有举牌等候接机的人，Thor付钱给了一个提早等候的男孩，拜托他在九点半时先举另一张牌子，只要举着即可，男孩乐意为之，接过那张写着雷雨的牌子在九点半时站在人群中。

Thor躲进了最近的卫生间。雷雨是他和Loki的暗号，只要出现这个词就说明有危险。他看着手机，在电子数字从29跳到30时更加紧张，他相信Loki在看到牌子后一定会立马警惕并清楚他就在附近，这是多年来的默契也是信任。

**9：38**

有脚步声走近，Thor抬头终于看到心心念念的面孔，他冲过去抱住Loki，对方显然还没明白发生了什么事，Thor简短告知对方自己所有的怀疑，Loki立刻领会投入状态，他离开卫生间时不动声色，同行的乔什并未发现异状，巴瑞替他们安排好了离开的车辆，Thor跟着他们走进停车场，利落的击晕了乔什。

但这并不能拖延很多时间，Thor带着Loki跑向他的车，在乔什的接头人察觉之前他们应该还有五分钟，果不其然，等Thor驶出机场后，一辆黑色越野很快出现在身后视野，之后越来越多。

Loki在车内寻找武器，Thor准备的不多但差不多够用，Loki给冲锋枪上好弹夹，拉开车窗探出身子向后扫射，巴瑞的手下也不再躲藏，无惧跟踪距离的靠近并开始回击，此时天空阴云密布，几声干燥明亮的雷声之后下起了暴雨，Thor努力穿过两侧夹击，然后对Loki喊：“回来！”下一秒他就拐进一条小巷，后面的跟车由于车身过宽堵在巷口，也正好阻拦了剩余的追踪，但Thor不敢懈怠，他拿出电话想要联系安娜，Loki探向后座找寻新的弹夹，他们驶出小巷，Thor的手机里传出安娜的询问，但等不及他开口，一辆越野便直接撞向他们，Thor试图闪避但为时已晚，直接连人带车向前翻滚，一瞬间雨水和血水充斥车内空间，Loki先一步从车里逃离向后扫射，所幸除了冲撞他们的车辆外尚且没有其他人赶来，Thor踹掉扭曲的车门，刚站起来便被击中，子弹毫不留情扎进他的肩膀，Thor忍痛接过Loki递来的冲锋枪，二人合力很快解决困境，但追兵很快就会赶来，先前报废的车辆和枪战拥堵了街道，Thor和Loki趁机跑进人群逃离。雨势还在扩大，打在身上似乎要有打出声音的力道，他们不敢停歇，在雨幕中不断穿行于小巷和街道，密密麻麻的雨伞和雨雾冲淡了他们的身影。

_你会惊叹于境况急转直下的速度，即使你拥有拖行飞机的力量也于事无补。_

他们闪进一个废弃小巷，Loki脑子里不合时宜的跳出曾经的教官说过的这句话，那个德国男人有些咬字不清，但十分认真。Loki被Thor推到墙上好借着头顶短小的屋檐避雨，这条巷子只能勉强让两个成年男性并排走过，暴雨被风吹成凌乱的丝线试图缠绕住他们，Loki靠着墙看向Thor，对方警惕的看向巷子两边的出口，开始想办法撬开身前的铁门，暴雨愈烈，雨水砸落溅起的水花令视野模糊不清，Thor捡起一根废旧的铁管砸着门锁，两人又一鼓作气撞上去才算成功，潮湿的霉味扑鼻而来，他们迅速躲进去关上房门，震耳的雷雨被隔绝大半，突然的回暖令Loki打了个颤，Thor拖行着旁边一架老旧的书柜抵住门，靠着墙脚大口喘息，他的肩膀还在渗血，被雨冲刷过后整件衣服都在滴落淡粉色的血水。

“坐到这。”Loki搬来一把椅子，这间房间很大也很空旷，看起来像是餐厅的旧仓库，摆着一些旧的红酒箱和椅子。

Thor脱下外衣，他的左肩已经不能动了。Loki在摔碎一些木箱好生火，这地方太潮湿了，Loki从Thor手里接过打火机，试了无数次才终于点燃一根木条。Thor看着Loki又从口袋里拿出一把折叠刀，好半天才认出是自己车里那把，对方察觉了他的视线，在火中烤着刀刃说：“有把刀总是万无一失。”

Thor坐在椅子上，湿透的衬衫冰冷的贴在身上，Loki跨坐在他大腿上把衬衫解开，Thor的嘴巴已经因为失血过多开始泛白，但他们必须把子弹取出来。

Loki在下手之前看了Thor一眼，Thor问他：“威尼斯怎么样？”

Loki划开伤口，镇静的像个专业医生，但他剧烈起伏的胸口却出卖了他，好在子弹并不深，为了转移Thor的注意力，Loki说：“很冷，但没下雪，那艘船该死的贵，但咖啡厅的东西很便宜。”

Thor咬牙呻吟了一声，然后笑着说：“听起来你玩的挺好的。”

“你会喜欢。”Loki脱口，子弹已经取出来了，他将自己的衬衫扯开，一部分按在伤口上一部分用来捆绑，他突然想起来他给Thor买的纪念品，似乎还在那个来接他的特工身上，他叹了口气，但Thor以为是因为这一切。

“不，别担心，亲爱的，”Thor吻吻Loki的嘴唇，身上仍然是先前匆忙和紧张的味道，但他告诉Loki不会有事的。

别担心，亲爱的。


	6. Chapter 6

Loki佯装没有听进去那句话，他从Thor腿上离开，又去角落拾了一些木条丢进火中，房间里没有窗户，火光照映的范围十分有限。Thor侧耳去听，门外依然是暴雨倾盆，Loki拖了另一把椅子坐到他旁边，良久Thor才发现那把椅子的前脚断了一截，Loki坐在上面并不能放松，他想要和对方换换位置，但Loki先开口。

“你的手机还在吗？”Loki看向Thor，跳跃的火光将Thor柔软化，无论是脸颊还是瞳孔都是粘稠的焦糖色，他叹息，对手机的存在并不抱希望。

“不，车祸的时候撞飞了。”Thor无力的回答，他能感觉到自己在发抖，大约是因为失血过多加上在雨中淋了太久，现在隐约有发烧的症状。他清了清嗓子，坐直一些。

Loki又往火堆里扔了一条木头，他的手机早在威尼斯就丢下了，现在与外界取得联系才是当务之急，尤其是Thor现在的状况并不乐观，如果再来一场打斗，他们八成应付不了。  
但家已经不能回了，巴瑞可能提早就在附近安插线人，现在也通过摄像头和模拟路线追踪他们的行迹，Loki站起来，他的半截裤腿已经干燥，这令他心情好了一些。

“我们也许要冒点险。”Loki停在Thor面前，他伸出一只手，对方借力站起来，Loki接着说：“安娜的公寓离这不远。”与其呆在这里坐以待毙，时间越长风险越大，不如借着这场暴雨再赌一把。

Thor结结实实打了个喷嚏，他的外套很厚，现在依然潮湿的在滴水，Thor用它扑灭了火堆再穿上。Loki穿上风衣，走去搬开了铁门前的书柜，Thor站在旁边轻轻拉开了一条小缝，屋外呼啸的雷雨声扑面，Thor停顿两秒之后将门拉开，他望下四周，小巷依然是刚才四下无人的情景，他和Loki走进雨中，刹那就又全身湿透，他们走向南边的巷口，路上行人不在少数，他们走在路边靠着沿街商铺的屋檐避雨，期间Loki去便利店为他们买了两把雨伞，收银员看到Loki拿出的欧元时表情为难，但架不住Loki摆出一副恳求的表情。  
“你们是欧洲人？”收银员试探着问。

“是的，我在意大利出生。”Loki用带着口音的英语回答，匆匆就要离开。

“如果需要的话！”在Loki就要离开前收银员冲着对方背影大喊：“我现在要出去送货，也可以顺便送你们。”

Loki顿了一下，转身时已经是相当灿烂美丽的笑脸，收银员带着他和Thor从后门离开，Loki帮着对方搬了几箱咖啡上车，为了隐瞒Thor的伤势便打趣道：“我的兄长中看不中用。”  
Thor咬牙在身后点点头，一样带着口音说：“我的兄弟总是能做出令我惊叹的举动。”  
收银员关上车门，扭头对两人说：“有个兄弟真的很好。”

Loki给了对方安娜家的地址，Thor这才发现和他知道的地址并不一样，Loki不等他问便说：“这是她秘密购买的公寓，那个时候我们得了一笔不错的奖金。”  
Thor点点头，没想着再多问什么。  
Loki反而陷入那时候还在和安娜作为搭档的回忆，那时他和Thor还处于尚未确定稳定关系的状态，Thor身为初级探员在出任务时破坏了一顶十九世纪的吊灯，CIA只肯支付一半的费用，只因为Thor抓捕的那个混蛋价值还不如上面一块水晶，所以Thor不得不拿出所有存款填补那个大窟窿，甚至连车都卖掉了才算补上，他知道以后就没和安娜一起把钱花在买个家上，而是买下了Thor租住的那间小破公寓，然后悄悄为对方减少了之后一整年的租金。安娜知道以后夸赞这做法太迪士尼了，毕竟那时他们都刚入职不久，有个稳定的栖身之所是很不容易的事。

“到了，别忘了拿伞！”收银员笑着和他们道别。

Loki和Thor也礼貌告别，余光检查四周是否存在威胁。他们快步走进公寓，感应门在身后关上，大厅里的灯长久亮着，柔和的白光照亮了大理石地砖和充满人情味的公告栏，Loki合上雨伞，电梯正好停在一楼，他们走进去能闻到一点淡淡的香水味，这一切都令Loki和Thor安稳下来，他们看着数字缓慢上升在六层停下，Loki走出电梯犹豫了一下走向右边，Thor跟在他身后再次打了个喷嚏。

Loki并不知道密码，但这不重要，他只需要多次输入错误让房门上强锁，然后自动通知安娜有异常就好了。Thor靠在墙上，他的脑袋很沉，只能把雨伞当拐杖支撑身体。安娜在二十分钟后出现，没有多问便赶紧打开房门让两人进去。  
Loki扶着Thor走到沙发坐下，安娜去取医药箱，先前通话突然中断她就知道出事了，在巴瑞反应过来监视她之前她就带着所有查到的资料离开了总部四处躲避，直到现在与Loki和Thor汇合。

“果然是巴瑞，他想杀了Loki。”Thor闭上眼睛，无力的说。

“恐怕不止如此。”安娜面色沉重，她递给Loki绷带和酒精棉球，为他们三个人都倒了一杯水继续说：“CIA将你们两个都列入了通缉名单，他删掉了Loki的卧底记录，并且Loki的银行账户被查出多了一大笔来路不明的资金。”安娜看着Loki，对方并不讶异，似乎觉得情况发展仍在他预料之内。

“我们要找到切入点，牵扯进这件事情的除了我们一定还有活口。”Loki喝了口水，他脱下潮湿冰冷的大衣扔在地板上。“抱歉。”

“在Thor去找你之前我查到了很有意思的信息，呃，我去拿衣服给你们换。”安娜快步跑进卧室，拿了两套风格冷淡的衣服递给Loki。

Thor打趣地看向安娜，后者瞪了他一眼继续说：“在酋长被杀之后，也就是在我们从黑森州回到华盛顿的这段时间里，一位名叫‘золотой’的人加入了证人保护计划，并且酋长超过一半的资源都转移到了詹姆斯巴顿的名下，需要注意的是，詹姆斯巴顿的女儿就是克莱尔，酋长的女友。”

“золотой，金色，确实符合。”Thor撇撇嘴，想到初次见面时克莱尔大概就已经知道了他的身份，但表现的却那样自然没有瑕疵。“能查到她在哪吗？”

“就在这，华盛顿。”安娜从口袋里拿出手机，在Thor去找Loki的这段时间她几乎是疯了一样搜索所有能找到的资料，这也让她发现克莱尔会同意做线人的原因：“她是詹姆斯巴顿的大女儿，出自并不受宠的原配，因此虽然拥有自己的公司但缺少扶持始终没有起色，并且她的产业还被兄弟争抢，所以，她应该和巴瑞达成了协议，她从内部接应，事成后分得一半的地盘。”

“但巴瑞反悔，认为与其和这个女人结盟，不如和她的父亲达成交易。”Loki双手交叉，歪着脑袋继续说：“不仅如此，巴瑞还想凭借证人保护计划把她软监禁起来。”

“但你说她在这？她怎么敢跑到CIA眼皮子底下？”Thor拿过安娜的手机，上面确实是克莱尔，只是现在换了装束，并且带上了黑色的假发，Thor盯着照片皱眉，能让这个女人冒险出现在这里，一定是因为这里有能为她所用的东西，Thor仔细回想，然后恍然大悟：“她是不是为了阿历克塞？”

“他还活着？”Loki吃惊反问，没想到在瓦尔德斯和酋长双双毙命后，阿历克塞竟然还活着，虽然之前他们没有机会交手，但那个男人不容小觑，自海军陆战队退役后当起了雇佣兵，组建了精英小队但后来决定单飞，凭借从不失手的暗杀名号荣登各家情报机构的通缉榜，后来在一次爆炸中被酋长所救，然后当起了酋长的副手。

“对，明天要被移送到联邦监狱，克莱尔应该是看中他的能力，毕竟阻止她那两个疯狂的兄弟并不容易。”安娜刚想说什么就被打断，她从口袋里拿出另一部手机，看了一眼屏幕后说：“如果我再不回去也会上通缉名单。”

安娜从衣柜里拿出一部安装了幽灵卡的手机递给Loki，告诉对方在烤箱后面和厨具柜里都有武器后匆匆离开，但走到玄关时她突然回头问Thor：“保险起见，你上次是怎么通过我的测谎仪的？”

Thor打了个喷嚏：“螺丝钉。”

“收到，还有，感冒药也在药箱里。”安娜不敢再耽误时间，急匆匆赶往总部。

Loki和Thor在她走后沉默了一会，然后Loki揪着身上的衣服先开口：“她和白领犯罪课的那个？”

“上帝！你太聪明了！”Thor由衷感慨。

找到克莱尔并不容易，尤其是巴瑞发动整个部门也只有这一张模糊的监控照片，Loki和Thor商量半天，觉得克莱尔最好的机会只有明天阿历克塞被移交的时候劫人，但这需要充足的金钱和人手，克莱尔显然没有时间筹备这些。

“反过来想，找到阿历克塞才更有可能找到克莱尔。”Loki从桌上拿来烟盒，从里面咬出一支点上，“由我们来完成劫狱。”

“说真的，你是我见过最聪明的人。”Thor抵着Loki的额头，他想如果时间可以倒退到一切尚未发生的时候，他会毫不犹豫的和Loki一起离开。在那时候他认为，Loki并不会喜欢那种被人追赶的‘自由’，但他错了，至少错了一部分，Loki确实不喜欢，但他并不怕，他们都不怕。

他们用接下来的时间联系了过去的足够可靠的关系网，但仅仅被足够可靠这个过滤网筛选过后便没有多少能联系的人，更别提是在明天早晨八点前能在华盛顿帮忙劫车的人手，但两个人加起来还是筹集到了一支七个人的小队和三辆车。  
安娜在接受盘问之后借口上卫生间给Loki发了简讯，告知了明天八点钟阿历克塞会在两支小队的护送下隐蔽转移，掩护是家具搬运车辆，她没办法在行动上提供帮助，但会努力掩护他们的行踪。Loki回复对方他们打算劫车并且已经有人手和车辆，因为这是引出克莱尔最好的办法，安娜在几分钟后才回复，倒没对这个疯狂的计划表达什么意见，只是说，别在我家做爱，混蛋们！还有，保证自己活着！

事实上，Thor Odinson处于有心无力的状态，他不可避免的发了烧，吃了退烧药和抗生素之后就只能躺在床上，他让Loki离他远一点，但摸不着又会抗议，Loki最后坐到床的另一边，靠着床头在电脑上计划着明天的劫车路线，他会在十四街的路口制造一场车祸，这样护送车队就必须转入旁边的小巷，为了让护送队伍放松警惕，他们会埋伏在巷子快要转出进入大路前一刻再动手。

Thor在旁边睡了一阵，或者说睡一会又清醒又睡一会。Loki一直在旁边敲打着键盘，Thor想起过去的时候也是这样，在执行任务之前他们敲定计划，然后Loki会花费更多的时间进行推演和写下后备计划，他所能做的就是擦亮每个枪管，尽量不让那些后备计划有上场的机会。

“Loki。”Thor从枕头上磨蹭的坐起来，不知道的药力作用还是他的体格有帮助，他退烧很快，但肩膀上的伤没能好转太多，他倒向Loki，歪着脑袋看向电脑屏幕。  
也许是太疲惫又或者是一连串的麻烦下来Loki已经没力气伪装和藏起自己的欲望，他做出了Thor时常会做但他从未做过的动作：用脸颊蹭了一下Thor靠过来的脑袋，调整了姿势让对方可以放心靠过来。  
“你还能睡六个小时。”Loki看看电脑右下角，他已经和剩下七个人确定了计划，他们会在七点钟埋伏在小巷中，其中一个人会在八点十分护送车队经过十四街的十字路口时制造车祸。他再次把脸颊靠向Thor，这次是为了探一探对方额头的温度。  
“我爱你。”Thor用脑袋轻轻撞了一下Loki的脑袋。  
这句话Loki听了无数次，从最初夹杂在那些傻不拉几的告白中，或者是同居第二天的早晨乃至那一整天，再到后来的每一天，Thor时常会告诉他，好像用再多行动证明也不够似的，他一定要无数次告诉他、提醒他，我爱你我爱你我爱你，让Loki意识到自己心里那些我爱你并不是Thor的回响，而是来自他的真心。

“你没跟我走。”就当他不想再掩藏了，Loki眨了下眼睛，他还是紧盯着电脑屏幕，这是他第一次袒露这些被称为脆弱的情绪。  
委屈，抱怨，不解。他眼皮颤抖，知道那不争气的水汽又要出现，他该死的就是没办法控制，但眼下那似乎并不是重要的，而是他，Loki Laufeyson，一个血债累累，冷血无情的特工，在酷刑之下还能弯起嘴角花言巧语的男人，能一个人杀光了一支雇佣兵的家伙，却在那之后仍然没有丢弃这些脆弱的情绪。

Thor僵在那里，他没见过这样的Loki：能坦白自己为此受伤，并觉得委屈。他曾天真的以为Loki不善如此，或说不愿如此，比起告诉别人自己受伤了，他更习惯装出一副这些伤根本伤不到我的坚强和完好。但Thor知道他错了，他爱了Loki很久，不因为那些伪善或者是小聪明，他爱的是伪善下的冷漠和小聪明下的诡谲，也许有些人看到这些会落荒而逃，但那不会是他。Loki的冷漠刻薄，凶狠诡谲都是冷冰冰的，像寒冰里淬出来的匕首，连带着他本人也是这样坚硬，Thor以为自己看得很清楚，他拥抱寒冷，寒冷也并不厌弃他，因此误认为属于真正Loki的便都是寒冷和坚硬的，他错了，错得离谱，即使是Loki也仍然会有柔软甚至他厌恶的懦弱在身体里，而在足够爱一个人的时候才会体现，足够爱他的人才能发现。  
Thor勾了勾Loki的手指，他感觉眼眶很疼，他从来不会喜极而泣，只会因为疼痛而哭，而Thor Odinson是个非常善于忍耐疼痛的人，他打起架来不要命，执行任务会将安全放在第二位，他冲动鲁莽不顾一切，甚至对疼痛带来的刺激都有所向往。但现在，Loki超过了他的承受上限，他悲恸的想，应该和Loki一起走的，甚至没有任何理由都应该和对方站在一起，因为曾经只要是他的决定，不管多疯狂Loki都会照做。

“对不起，Loki，我是个傻瓜，”Thor支起身体，他苦笑着亲吻对方的鼻尖：“而你一直容忍傻瓜。”

这就够了，Loki的负面情绪很强大，但只需要一丁点光就可以驱散，这是他的超能力之一，也或许是Thor的超能力。

Loki抿起嘴巴，Thor知道这是Loki的笑，也许在外人面前Loki是个笑里藏刀的混蛋，笑是最常见也是最令人毛骨悚然的事，但在Thor这，他知道Loki抿嘴是为了掩藏自己的笑，而那笑出自快乐和真心。

“令人诧异，这么久了你的头发还是这样糟糕的颜色。”Loki合上电脑，撒气似的抓了抓Thor仍然黑漆漆的头发，唯有发根处探出了一丁点金色。  
“我没想到这染发剂质量这么好。”Thor委屈的也拽了拽自己的头发，然后着迷的看着Loki：“但我们现在是情侣发色。”  
“你看起来很丑。”Loki毫不留情。  
“晚安。”Thor躺回床上赌气的闭上眼睛，他也确实应该这么做，为了不在行动中拖后腿，他多少要把自己恢复到最佳状态才行。

另一边，安娜呆在办公室接受审问，等到下班之后便回到了在局里登记过的住处，她的电脑和手机已经上交检查过，但安娜知道比起检查更可能是安装了什么东西进去，她在跟踪下回到公寓，期间卡维打来了电话，目前为止Loki的事情还只是在局内通告，所以卡维打来电话的重点是约个久违的晚餐，安娜婉言拒绝了他，在这个节骨眼上她实在是不敢放松，她并不知道Loki的具体计划，但她并不打算去问，毕竟知道的越多越没好处，后来她转念一想，要做掩护不如做全套，和卡维吃顿情人晚餐不失为良策，于是她口风一转答应了下来，回公寓挑了件漂亮裙子换上等待对方来接她。

劫车计划在八点钟准时启动，Loki和Thor拿着足够的火力领着队伍提前埋伏在小巷。  
八点十分，通过无线电Loki得知计划顺利进行，他们戴上面具等待着押送车驶进小巷，Loki拿着一把芝加哥打字机，似乎打算把囚车当巴瑞的脑袋一样打个稀烂，Thor非常清楚之后事情的走向也只会有这一种，Loki是个睚眦必报的小混蛋，惹了他就得付出代价。  
当三辆贴着搬家公司的车驶进小巷后，Loki打手势让所有人开始行动，正如所预料那种，最放松的时刻并不是离开这条小巷，而是快要离开的时候，当Thor率先击爆领头车辆轮胎之后剩下的人显然措手不及，Loki带着人走出去进行疯狂扫射几乎没有给任何反击的余地，Thor蛮横的把前车司机从车上揪下来，倒车撞向后方令后面的警卫短暂丧失反击能力，Loki已经打空了三条弹夹，如今利落的换上第四条，幸存的护卫人员想要撤离，Loki打伤了他们的腿并把武器踢向一边。在车里的阿历克塞显然不清楚发生了什么，但下意识认为这堆人是来杀自己灭口的，在Loki打开车门后便动手攻击，Loki接住对方一拳把他拉下车，Thor用枪顶住对方胸口示意不要再做反抗，然后拉起自己的面具说：“跟我们走。”

阿历克塞用一秒钟权衡后觉得先跟Thor离开为好，警方后援很快就到，他们不能拖延任何一秒。Loki坐上驾驶座，阿历克塞和Thor坐在后座，剩下的人分为两波离开扰乱视线。Loki车技不错，反追踪手段更到了炉火纯青的地步，没费多少功夫就到了接头的安全区域，那里有人给他们准备了另一辆车，他们换车继续行驶。

“为什么救我。”阿历克塞看着Thor帮他打开手铐，他转动手腕，看向驾驶座上还带着面具的Loki。

“我们需要你找出克莱尔。”Thor回答。

“克莱尔？”阿历克塞有点摸不着头脑，事实上Thor劫车救他这件事本身就已经非常不可思议，他再次把视线放到驾驶座，问：“他是谁？”

因此，Thor不得不把这一连串事情用最简洁的描述告诉对方，阿历克塞的表达非常直白，在听到这件事情已经预谋了几个月时脏话就没停过。Loki把车停在一个废弃工厂外，阿历克塞问：“两个间谍，一个是克莱尔，另一个是谁？”  
Loki从驾驶座转身取下面具，阿历克塞几乎石化，然后发出了全程最大的一声操。

“所以，告诉我们，怎么才能找到克莱尔。”Loki并不在意阿历克塞扭曲的表情。

阿历克塞理了理脑袋里的一片混乱，总的来说，他和Loki和Thor并没有仇，他们唯一有仇的对象只有巴瑞，阿历克塞垂下眼睛想了一会，觉得与其现在逃跑还不如和两人联手，毕竟华盛顿可不是他的地盘，他接着问：“你们说克莱尔想要救我所以呆在华盛顿，她出现在哪？”

“一家饮料店门口。”

“你们只需要找找那家店附近有哪一栋酒店有最好的泳池，这个女人爱死了游泳。”阿历克塞咬牙，没看出Loki的伪装他尚且能原谅自己，但没看出克莱尔这件事令他十分受伤。

Thor让Loki递过来副驾驶座位上的平板，上面还停留在十四街的平面图。Loki把车驶进废弃仓库里熄火，阿历克塞一脸有话要说的看着他，Loki被盯着全身发毛之后摔了车门下车抽烟。

“你会跟克莱尔走吗？”Thor盯着电脑屏幕，找一栋这样的酒店并不复杂。

“什么意思？”阿历克塞靠在车门上，Thor的块头和他差不多，两个人坐在一起感觉氧气都不够用。

“虽然Loki并不建议我告诉你，”Thor抬眼看了一下车外，声音压低继续说：“但你显然不会按照计划去联邦监狱了。”

“我不打算为此道谢，以及，你认为用我足够换取那些证据吗？”阿历克塞展示自己不被约束的双手：“我甚至还可以现在就跑了。”

“这我倒是不担心。”Thor敲敲车窗示意Loki已经找到了酒店，“你并不是唯一的筹码。”

克莱尔可能藏身的酒店并不远，不堵车的情况下只需要二十分钟。Thor在路上询问了更多关于克莱尔的事情，但即使是阿历克塞，也没有什么特别有价值的线索，毕竟几个月来他都没发现克莱尔是个眼线。

“你们在这等我，三个人行动目标太大。”Loki从副驾驶座位下拿出一个黑袋子，他拿出里面的黑色大衣穿上，又戴了帽子和眼镜。“不准下车。”说完，Loki打开车门走了出去。  
在进入酒店之前他去了旁边的花店，让店主帮忙绑了一束花，又挑了张明黄色的卡片放在中间，这才走进酒店。

“你好，请问可以帮我查询一下米莉亚的房间号码吗？”Loki一改先前的状态，让自己看起来有些焦急和慌乱，他不安的敲着前台桌子，用俄语问到。

“不好意思，请问您会英语吗？”坐在前台的女孩站起来，有些抱歉的对Loki说。

Loki抓抓头发赔上一个尴尬的笑脸，带着口音重复：“请帮我查一下米莉亚的房间号码。”

“抱歉，我们不能泄露客人信息。”女孩婉拒。

“但至少，可以把这束花转交给她吗？她是我的невеста、呃，未婚妻，但她生了我的气离开了。”Loki说着就眼睛湿润，他将花推到女孩面前，几乎是恳求的看着对方。

“好吧，我可以帮您转交，但是我们酒店并没有叫米莉亚的客人。”

“她是昨天入住的，黑色长发，个子很高，和我一样是俄国人，非常美丽。”Loki皱着眉毛恳求女孩再帮他查一次，他的声音压低，尽量不想引起任何人的注意。

“您是说马婷达女士吗？我对这位女士有印象。”女孩从Loki手里把花接过。“请您坐在椅子上稍等一会，我在核实后会帮您把花送去。”

Loki过分热情的表达了谢意，之后坐到大厅侧面大理石柱后面的椅子上，他拉了拉外套的衣领，从报刊架上拿了本杂志装样子，直到前台工作人员在几分钟之后找到他，说马婷达女士邀请您上去。

“她看起来已经气消了。”女孩在离开之前安慰Loki。

Loki走进电梯，他压低帽子好避开监控视角，他确实没想过克莱尔能够胆大到在这种地步玩灯下黑这一套，毕竟住在这里可比住在汽车旅馆风险大得多。  
电梯门打开，Loki顺着门牌找到了1203，刚想敲门的时候发现房间没锁，他叫了一声克莱尔的名字后走进去，这是一间标准单人间，和克莱尔之前的生活质量远远不能相比，Loki向前继续走了几步就听到身后房门落锁，他转头，克莱尔拿枪指着他，在看清他的模样后震惊的向后退了半步。

“你居然没死？”克莱尔把枪收起来，她现在完全可以确认劫走阿历克塞的就是Loki，她原本计划在这里多呆一会，好等俄罗斯那边的人手凑够再说，没想到刚刚就收到了囚车被劫的消息。

Loki自顾自坐到椅子上，先前那束花已经被拆的七零八落，他惋惜的拿起一支说：“只是普通的花。”

“我没时间陪你伤感，Laufeyson先生，告诉我你的要求。”克莱尔靠在墙上，拿起烟盒点了一支。

“把能证明巴瑞罪行的证据给我。”Loki翘起腿，他没有和克莱尔正面交流过，只是过去跟在瓦尔德斯身边时见过对方几面，那时克莱尔从里到外看起来都只是一个性感有点小聪明的漂亮女人，她将自己的毒牙藏的很好。

克莱尔笑起来，她取下假发，用手撩了撩自己的头发，看起来慵懒的像只白天鹅，她抖落烟灰，嘲讽的说：“阿历克塞并不值这个价钱。”

“那你的公司值吗？”Loki也摘下眼镜，说到底，他和克莱尔的处境差不了多少，都是殊死一搏的状态罢了。

“继续说。”克莱尔吸了一口烟。

“巴瑞吞掉的资源，我可以给你。”Loki抬起下巴看向克莱尔。

“你怎么能保证？”克莱尔双手撑在桌子上，她从没有这样近距离看过Loki。

“因为这次行动我是唯一的间谍，所有的航线和资源都来自我的情报，报告也只递交给巴瑞一个人，所以只要我不说出来，就等于不存在。”Loki顿了顿才继续说：“顺带一提，瓦尔德斯位于古巴的秘密金库想必巴瑞还没有时间去查看，要进入那地方并不容易，但我知道关闭防御系统的密码。获得这一切很简单，你只需要帮我把巴瑞引出来，我杀了他，之后你带着人和钱离开，皆大欢喜。”

克莱尔听后沉默，她深深吸了一口烟，眯着眼睛看向面前这位神态自若的逃犯，她走到床边，从旁边的柜子里拿出自己的手提包，然后拿出一只银管口红递给Loki。

“证据都在那上面，密码会在巴瑞死后告诉你，如果你毁约，我会把你的间谍身份公诸于众，相信我，被亡命之徒追杀不比被CIA追捕轻松许多。”克莱尔又看了一眼被Loki抓在手里的口红，她并不信任Loki，但没由来的觉得他那个大块头的男朋友可以信任，在这件事上大家都是一根绳上的蚂蚱，说再多狠话也不过是给自己一个心理安慰罢了，更没必要拉拉扯扯浪费时间。

Loki伸出手并说合作愉快，巴瑞的搜捕已经越来越严密，容不得他们继续拖延时间，Loki让克莱尔截取了一部分她和巴瑞的通话录音通过加密线路发给对方，要求用瓦尔德斯的全部资产来交换这些证据，见面时间定在午夜，地点就在刚才的旧仓库。

“他会带够了人杀我。”克莱尔双手离开键盘，等待巴瑞回复的时候问：“阿历克塞居然会配合你。”

“他倒没我想象的那么忠于酋长，甚至比起我，他念起你的名字更狠一点。”Loki看了眼时间，已经过去了半个小时，他之前把车停在了一个街区以外，虽然已经换了新车和车牌，但长时间停留还是不太保险。  
这时候巴瑞的回复来了。

“他说好。”克莱尔双手放到键盘上。“你们打算埋伏在四周还是？”

“不，”Loki戴上眼镜，“你不去那里，我会在仓库等他。这是我的号码。”Loki走向玄关，离午夜还有几个小时，过去哪怕是最危险的任务，都从不像现在这样仅仅不到四十八小时就让他经历回国逃亡躲藏劫狱然后再次计划行动，他叹了口气打开门，克莱尔在身后喊住他。

“阿历克塞就在附近吧。”克莱尔问。

Loki顿了一下没有开口，拉开门离开。  
离开酒店的时候Loki加快脚步，更加小心的注意不要被任何监控摄像头拍到。Thor和阿历克斯老老实实的呆在车里，看到Loki上车后直接离开便知道这事成了。阿历克塞还以为克莱尔会一起来，便疑惑地问：“不是要她做诱饵吗？”  
“她已经完成了诱饵的工作。”Loki透过后视镜看向阿历克塞，“接下来是我们的游戏。”

三人回到了先前的废弃工厂，Loki把车停进去，里面大大小小的箱子垒在一起，Thor从后面拿出两个大的运动包，打开它们开始挑选武器，Loki已经跟他说过完整的计划，在Thor看来不会有比这更好的想法，他拿出一把沙漠之鹰装在身上，心里多少有点不塌实，因为即使他们提前一步埋伏在这里，还是有可能被巴瑞反将一军。

“别忘了还有安娜。”Loki将弹夹装在身上，身边的阿历克塞拥有很可怕的战斗力，但Loki依然知道Thor在担心什么，毕竟他也抱有一样的想法。  
Thor没明白Loki的意思，安娜现在显然不可能带来更多的战斗力，也不能在巴瑞面前停止伪装。他刚想问下去，就看到Loki向他走来，一如既往胜券在握的神情令他心安不少，他吻上Loki的嘴唇，身后传来阿历克塞的吼叫和一声我恐同，Loki朝对方脚下打了一梭子子弹。

他们只有三个人，所以站位很重要，工厂里的灯都被砸碎了，Loki站在里面装作克莱尔的时候，巴瑞除非走近才能察觉。Thor和阿历克塞各拿两把冲锋枪，二人站在二层楼台，随时可以通过下面的大箱子跳到地上。  
巴瑞在十二点钟准时出现，Thor通过夜视镜察觉到至少有十个人包围了仓库。阿历克塞不屑的哼了一声。  
Loki站在仓库深处的阴暗角落，巴瑞在抵达后打开手电筒小心靠近，一边喊着克莱尔的名字一边说他们应该好好谈谈，Loki刻意做出动静引对方过来。

“亲爱的克莱尔，你大可以跟我好好谈谈。”巴瑞走近，晃着手电筒试图看清发出声音的方向，直到他早已经走进三个人的射击范围内时，才发现面前的人是Loki。“我得说，你永远都让我感到惊喜，Loki。”巴瑞站在原地，并不急着逃跑。

“见到你也很高兴，先生。”Loki冷笑，他压根不打算听什么反派大宣言，直接举枪打算射击。  
巴瑞迅速躲向旁边木箱隐蔽，Loki刚要追过去就察觉不对，转身寻找掩体时面前已经发生爆炸，巴瑞提前在仓库四周安排了炸药，现在接连爆破令Loki无法稳定射击。Thor和阿历克塞在浓烟中跳下来，烟雾外扫来铺天盖地的子弹，他们只能盲目回击，巴瑞接过手下递来的热成像眼镜，浓烟和黑暗并不对他们构成威胁。Loki咬下手榴弹的拉环丢出去，阿历克塞从木箱后探出身体，身为雇佣兵遇到这样的情况并不在少数，再加上Loki和Thor远比他当时组建的队伍要强得多，三人合力反击，阿历克塞先一步拿到了一副热成像眼镜，这如虎添翼。扭转局势后巴瑞的人试图把战场拖到工厂外面，Thor站在箱子上向下扫射，阿历克塞直接端起两把冲锋枪开路，巴瑞带来的人手死伤大半，最后反击的火力逐渐减少直到消失，巴瑞躲在两个箱子的夹角大喊着这不会是结尾！Thor捡起两幅眼镜丢给Loki一副，戴上后确认没有埋伏之后才走向巴瑞，现在上帝来了都没办法阻止Loki打穿他的脑袋。

“你们听听这是什么声音？”巴瑞扭曲的笑着，工厂外传来的警笛声让他自以为得救了。“我早就叫了后援来抓你，听我的，Loki，你现在跑，还有机会跑得掉。”

Loki向外看了一眼，警车已经停在了工厂门口，红蓝警示灯再明显不过的昭示来意。

“你以为你还能赢，是不是？”Loki向外看了一眼，特工们已经大喊着放下武器包围过来，他转而盯着巴瑞笑起来，叹了口气说：“天真。”说完，他从Thor手里接过那把沙漠之鹰，在巴瑞来不及出声大喊前将子弹送进了对方的脑袋。

“放下武器！放下武器！”特工们加快脚步，枪口上面的探照灯对准战场上仅剩的三个人。  
直到确认Loki三个人丢掉了武器之后，躲藏在后面的巴瑞的下属金姆才走出来，在看到昔日长官惨死并没有过多惋惜，只下令逮捕三人。

“FBI！”  
更多的亮光聚集在仓库外，卡维和安娜穿过人群，带着两倍的人手令金姆难以招架，刚想以优先权阻止FBI的人手时卡维已经先一步给Loki戴上手铐，以盗窃和故意伤害罪将其逮捕，安娜在旁边按下了下属的枪口，她的身份不低，两位长官在场的情况下所有特工的枪都不知该拿该放。  
“显然，这件案子发生在卡维的辖区内，FBI有优先决定权。”安娜虽然与金姆站在一起，但所有人都听出她的话头到底向着谁。

“上帝，你们终于来了。”Thor在被拷上手铐时小声说，“车上有汉堡吗？”

卡维清清嗓子，让手下把三个人押进车里，然后转头告诉Thor：“给你们买了赛百味。”

安娜先一步跟上去，留下金姆在身后咬牙切齿，他威胁安娜这套把戏玩不了太久，对方回个他一个又大又甜的笑脸。  
路上阿历克塞摇下窗户，对行驶在旁边的押送Thor的车子大喊这怎么和说好的不一样，Thor装聋作哑让司机快点开。  
在就要抵达FBI大楼前的时候，阿历克塞的车脱离了队伍向地下停车场驶去，阿历克塞向后看了一眼，警惕的问开车的探员这下面有什么，那个探员敬业十足没有开口，将车停到了既定的车位，阿历克塞因为对方不予回应弄得很紧张，打开车门就打算逃离，但这时对面的黑色宝马亮起了前灯，阿历克塞走过去，看到克莱尔坐在驾驶座。

“别愣着了，阿尔。”克莱尔降下车窗拍拍车门。  
阿历克斯十分不情不愿的走过去，虽然他很开心。

坐在FBI审讯室大嚼三明治的Thor Odinson很快收到了释放许可，克莱尔遵照约定将u盘密码给了安娜，对方将证据提交给上级坐实了巴瑞的反叛罪名并洗清了Loki的所有罪名。Loki将巴瑞手底下，也就是之前侵吞的瓦尔德斯和酋长双方的大部分资产给了克莱尔，只留了不到百分之二十上报，Thor对一切假装不知，只负责买了相当贵重的谢礼送给卡维和安娜。

“你觉得南部的岛怎么样？”Thor坐在电脑前，他太想念坐在自家桌子上喝Loki煮的咖啡了。

“不怎么样。”Loki给自己也倒了一杯。

“瑞士？”Thor划过那些打折页面。

“或者拉斯维加斯。”Loki拿过Thor手里的平板，把刚才的任务邮件打开，“这有个石油贩子。”

“Loki，我们可以离开。”Thor关掉平板，拉着Loki坐到他腿上，“虽然这件事因为我才推迟到现在，但我觉得不算晚。”

Loki认真的拨开Thor的头发想着是不是该带着对方再染一下，他慢悠悠地说：“我原本觉得这种生活没有乐趣，但现在看来是我想错了，我决定暂且继续这种生活。”

Thor笑着把Loki抱在怀里，闭上眼睛满足的吸了一口，就像Loki是个宠物猫，等到气氛慢慢黏腻变得有些不对劲的时候，他咬着对方的嘴唇才说：“其实你是想把巴瑞的余党都杀了才解气，是吧。”

“别这么聪明。”Loki哑着嗓子笑起来。


End file.
